Making Amends
by Kildren
Summary: You see, there was something about this queen that was different. The Queen of Arendelle was notoriously known for her sorcery, but that was not all—she was also known for her liking in women. What will happen when Anna, a princess from another kingdom, is requested to go to Arendelle? Rated M to be safe. [Sort of canon-verse? Not incest]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N:  
>All mistakes are mine.<strong>

**This is just an idea I had. If people like it I'll expand on it more (looks at you with hopeful face).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"Anna…are you sure this is what you want?"_

**_No._**

_"Yes."_

_"…very well. I will send a messenger to Arendelle to inform the Queen of your departure."_

.

It has been almost two months since she left her kingdom. Her heart was wracking nervously in her chest as her ship neared the fjord of Arendelle. She started to hate herself for agreeing to this, but she knew there was no other way.

Anna's mind drift off to way she came here in the first place. Her own kingdom was a fairly small one compared to Arendelle, so when her father the King sent a messenger to Arendelle to negotiate something regarding politics or trades (Anna couldn't care less at the time), they were surprised that Arendelle agreed to it quickly.

Of course there was a catch.

The Queen requested that they _trade_ their princess; if not, then Arendelle wouldn't accept their requests.

You see, there was something about this queen that was different. The Queen of Arendelle was notoriously known for her sorcery—Snow Queen, they called her. Rumors had it that she could conjure blizzards with the wave of her hand, and she had complete control over snow and ice; but that was not all. She was also known for her liking in _women_.

The Queen of Arendelle ruled her kingdom alone and no one dare order her to marry (no one dare ask for her hand either). Rumors also said that she had many 'concubines' of different status. Everything about the Queen was outrageous, but still, no one said no to her.

So when the Queen requested that Princess Anna come to Arendelle, Anna had no choice but to go. She was happy that her father was outraged by the request and didn't want her to leave, but she knew she was royalty before she was herself, and she knew that she couldn't let the subjects of her kingdom suffer—in short she exchanged her own freedom for her kingdom's safety.

A voice shook her out of her memories. "Princess Anna, welcome to Arendelle." She looked around and realized the ship had long docked the port. Anna turned towards the voice and saw a man bowing at her. "My name is Kai, and the Queen has requested that I bring you to the castle immediately after your arrival." Kai motioned her towards a carriage.

_This is it._ Anna thought. _The rest of my life, cooped up in this strange land along with its strange queen._

When they arrived at the castle, Kai introduced her to Gerda.

"This is Gerda, and she will be the one attending to your needs from this day forth." Gerda did a little courtesy. "Your Highness." she greeted. Anna simply nodded.

"Now you must be very tired. Gerda will show you to your new chambers while I inform the queen of your arrival."

"If you would please follow me, Your Highness." said Gerda. So far Anna thought the servants of this castle were nice. Whenever they walked by, the servants doing their chores would stop to greet her. Anna's brows arched with question when she saw a few maids scuttle around the corner, walking past them with their face burning bright.

They were almost around the corner when Anna heard moans. Her face instantly turned red as she looked at Gerda, who simply sighed.

"Please, brace yourself Your Highness." she warned. _What for?_

What Anna was about to see next nearly scarred her for life. When they rounded the corner she saw two _women_ making out. Anna realized that one of them was a maid, judging from her attire, the other one was a strikingly beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair who was wearing this glittering and slightly revealing dress. The maid was pushed against the wall as the platinum blonde ran one hand up under her blouse, her lips kissing and nipping against the maid's neck, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Gerda cleared her throat. "Queen Elsa." _What? __**She**__ is Queen Elsa?_

The Queen growled. "Gerda. How pleasant to see you." She released the maid and dismissed her. The maid was gone within seconds. The Queen rolled her eyes as she turned to look at Gerda, and out of her mouth came an automatic apology. "I'm sorry Gerda for doing this in the halls again—"

"Actually," Gerda cut in. "I'm not going to reprimand you this time, because there's something more important." Gerda nudged Anna forward. "This young woman is Princess Anna, Your Majesty."

Anna gulped as she saw those icy blue eyes gaze into her own. _How can a queen be so…so shameless?_

Anna heard the Queen laugh. She took a moment to process that the angelic voice she heard was indeed the Queen's, and then realized she voiced out her thoughts. _Crap, now she's going to punish me! What if she sends me back? What if she destroys my kingdom with the flick of her finger?_ She quickly bowed her head and rambled out an apology. "M-my apologizes Your Majesty! I said something out of—"

"Clearly someone needs to be punished." the Queen interrupted, eyes never leaving Anna's. "Gerda, you may take your leave. _I_ will guide Princess Anna to her chambers." Gerda bowed and left the two.

Without a word the Queen took hold of her hand and started leading her down the hall. _Holy crap her hands are cold!_ Anna felt her fingers go slightly numb but didn't dare tell the Queen. She couldn't risk her entire kingdom's safety just because of numb hands, she just couldn't.

"Here we are." The Queen said. She waved open the doors into a massive room. Anna looked around and saw intricate designs flowing from the walls to the ceiling. The whole room was in different shades of blue; and if something wasn't blue it was white. Anna noticed how cold the room was.

"Um…I think this isn't my room?" Anna asked dumbly.

"You are correct. This is _my_ room." The Queen said, smirking at Anna's reaction. Anna yelped with surprise as the older woman pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her. "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Elsa." she whispered into Anna's ear, her voice low and husky. "Call me by my name because after all, I would like to hear you moan my name when we become better _acquainted_."

Anna started to shiver, but she didn't know whether it was caused by fear or something else. The Queen—no, Elsa—noticed her shivering and eyed Anna with sudden concern. "It's too cold isn't it?" Elsa quickly got up, and the moment she left Anna the young woman felt oddly colder than before, but the room temperature seemed to have risen quite significantly.

Elsa glanced at the clock then turned back to look at Anna. "I have a meeting to attend to right now. I will call Gerda to come and give you a tour around the castle."

Then she was gone.

.

.

After Elsa left, Gerda came and gave Anna a tour around the castle. Anna listened absent mindedly, her thoughts always drifting back to the platinum blonde.

"Gerda," she asked, remembering something from earlier. "why did Elsa apologize to you? Isn't she your queen?"

Anna liked the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. "I was Her Majesty's nanny, you see. To her, I'm a mother before a servant; and to me she is a child before a queen…I know it's not really acceptable due to our different status, but the Queen insists I treat her like family."

Anna nodded slightly, seeing how the bond between Gerda and Elsa was deep. "Was Elsa always like this? You know, a nau— a playful person?" Somehow, Anna couldn't bring herself to say the word 'naughty' without feeling…weird.

Gerda didn't answer her immediately, so Anna turned to look at her. The elder woman's eyes were somewhat distant, as if she was remembering something that she didn't like.

"Gerda? Are you okay?" Anna asked softly. She reached out to touch Gerda on the shoulder.

"Oh, what? Yes, Your Highness, I am fine. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Gerda. It's fine if you don't feel like saying anything." said Anna.

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness." Gerda said while sighing. "Her Majesty…" Gerda paused before speaking again. "I hope you will be able to help Her Majesty, Your Highness. I hope you can come to understand her, just like before when you were little—"

"Gerda."

Both Anna and Gerda winced and the coldness of the voice before turning to face Elsa. Anna was surprised when she saw Elsa donning a wholly different attire. Her wild platinum hair was now done into a neat bun and on top of her head sat her crown. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape. The playfulness from earlier was long gone, replaced by an air of superiority and grace.

Her piercing gaze lay upon Anna while she spoke. "Gerda, as much as I love you, some things should be kept untold." Her gaze then shifted to Gerda, her voice became noticeably warmer after her warning. "Please tell the others to prepare dinner, Princess Anna and I will be at the dining hall shortly."

Elsa glided past and pulled Anna along with her. Anna's mind tried to understand what Gerda was saying earlier. In her memories this was the first time she ever set foot in Arendelle, but Gerda clearly implied that Elsa and Anna knew each other before this. _When? Just when and what did I do? _

Anna's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the loud slam of a door, and realized they were in her room. As soon as the door shut, Elsa turned and pushed Anna against it with such force it caused the back of Anna's head to hit the door. In the midst of her pain, cold fingers held her chin, redirecting her attention to a pair of icy blue eyes. The distance between them were only mere inches apart, bodies pressed flush against each other.

The platinum blonde then moved forward, lips dangerously close to Anna's ear, breath sending tingling sensations down Anna's spine.

"Whatever Gerda told you, you will forget. It is nothing of importance, and you certainly will not ask about it. Am I clear?"

Anna didn't know what to respond but nodded slowly. She felt the coldness in the room rise to a reasonable temperature. Anna had heard that the queen's emotion was tied to her powers. She wondered how the Queen was able to switch between different moods so quickly; it was like she had different personalities within, or different façades that kept her together for some reason. It didn't seem healthy to Anna.

"Good."

Anna felt the Queen go from tense to a more relaxed state. Elsa pulled back, leaving a short distance between them. She released her hold on Anna's chin, letting the hand move and press at the back of Anna's head.

"I am sorry for being such a brute. Does your head hurt?"

Her voice was so soft and eyes were filled with concern. For a minute, Anna didn't know whether to hate her or not. It was only the first day, but with all these mood swings and different attitudes the Queen had, Anna didn't want to live like this around her the rest of her life.

"Why do you do that?" Anna asked, with sudden anger and confusion. "Earlier you were doing obscene things with a maid like it's nothing, and a minute later you were all flirty with me! And just now you were so menacing and then you're asking if I'm okay?" Anna snapped, shoving the platinum blonde away from her. "What wrong with you? What did I ever do to you?"

Elsa only stared at her silently, eyes filled with an undecipherable emotion. "It seems like you need some time alone, Princess Anna. I will tell Gerda that you very much want to dine in your room."

After Elsa left the room, Anna sunk to the floor as a blast of cold reminded her who she was talking to. She tucked her knees under her chin and leaned against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_What have I done…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>*whispers* well that escalated quickly...<br>So...hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N:  
>You guys are awesome! I was really surprised when I woke up because I received 40 something emails from people who favorited and followed the story just in one day! (seriously, I broke my personal record)<strong>

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A trail of frost followed Elsa as she walked down the halls. Yes, what did Anna ever do to her? _It's not what she did to you, it's what you did to her. It was never about her, it was always about __**you**__._

Elsa waved opened the doors to her study and stomped inside, then waved the doors shut with a loud bang. Frost immediately covered the whole room the moment she walked in, sharp ice sprouting out from the floor and walls as the room became unbearably cold. The platinum blonde laughed dryly at herself as she repeated her old mantra: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…_

After a decade of confinement she thought she could finally be free. When that accident happened, her parents locked her away and made her loathe her own existence. Every day went by slowly, painfully slow. All she could do was read and read and read some more. If it wasn't for Gerda's companionship she was sure she would have lost her ability to speak.

When her parents passed and she became the Queen, the first thing she did was show everyone what she could do. She no longer wanted to hide herself away from the world. The news of her power instantly spread like wild fire, but no one dared to overthrow her because they knew what she could do—they knew what she was capable of.

She instilled fear in all.

The only one who was never truly afraid of her was Anna, the young Anna she had met thirteen years ago.

The present Anna must fear her right now.

Elsa sank into her armchair in defeat as the ice around her melted. _Why can't you be nice to her? _All she ever wanted to do was apologize—but the trolls made it impossible. They made it so Anna would never remember, and no matter how much she tried to apologize, Anna's father never forgave her. He looked at her with such hatred and disgust it tore her heart apart.

At that time, Elsa was quite glad that her father threatened Anna's to never to tell a soul. The platinum blonde couldn't imagine what would happen if he did.

"Queen Elsa? It is time for your meeting with the representatives of the other kingdoms."

The Queen sat in silence for a few moments.

"I have something urgent to do now. Tell them it will be postponed and the meeting will be rescheduled after tomorrow's ball."

.

.

"Princess Anna? Princess Anna, are you in there?"

"Mmm….what?"

When Anna woke up, she realized that she cried herself to sleep while sitting on the floor. She stretched and yawned at the same time, wondering what time it was now.

"Princess Anna, I'm coming in."

"Mmkay Gerda…" with that said, Anna fell flat on the floor, trying to continue her sleep. She heard the doors open and footsteps approach.

"Goodness, Princess Anna! You refused to eat dinner last night and now you're sleeping on the floor?" Gerda pulled Anna up and led her to the bed. Anna vaguely remembered yesterday that she told Gerda she didn't want to eat dinner whilst crying at the same time. Her stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food.

Gerda smiled at her. "Of course you're hungry, Princess Anna. Would you like to dine in your room? I will tell the others to bring it up to you." Anna simply nodded, listening as Gerda continued. "The ball is tonight, Princess Anna! Are you not excited?"

"What ball?"

"Oh, did I not mention it to you yesterday? Queen Elsa has planned this ball the moment she received message of your arrival. She overlooked every detail…you could say she planned it personally, just for you! The Queen even picked out your outfit!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa had planned it personally? Wasn't she just…an item of trade because of Elsa's liking in women? Why would she go through such lengths to plan a ball?

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Anna hardly knew what she was doing—perhaps you could say she hardly knew what the maids were doing to her. After the chaos, Anna found herself standing in front of the mirror, donning the outfit the Queen had picked for her. Her strawberry blonde hair was now done in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulders dark green sleeves, and an olive green skirt.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Your Highness!" gushed Gerda. Anna blushed slightly. She thought she looked kind of nice, too.

"Now it's time to go to the ball! Are you ready, Your Highness? Kai will escort you there to meet the Queen." Anna nodded happily, feeling all giddy and excited to meet new people. _Maybe Elsa isn't so bad after all…_

Unfortunately, her hopes were crushed as soon as she saw a worried Kai. "What's wrong, Kai?"

Kai looked at her nervously. "The Queen…Queen Elsa told me to start the ball without her. She wouldn't' tell me why, only saying she would be there shortly."

"What?" said Anna, shocked. _Is she doing this to embarrass me? For what I did to her yesterday? _"How can the ball start without its Queen?" Anna started walking towards the Queen's chamber to demand answers, but Kai pulled her hand.

"It's no use, Princess Anna. The Queen has blocked the corridors with ice. We have no choice but to start the ball…and introduce you alone."

Anna felt herself being irritated. Was the Queen having one of her mood swings again? Or maybe she just liked the idea of humiliating her? From what she heard, wasn't her first dance suppose to be with Elsa? What could Anna do if she wasn't there to introduce her to the other monarchs? Just waltz up to them and say hi?

"Let's just get it over with." Anna snapped as she headed towards the ball room. Kai opened the doors and head out after motioning Anna to stay there.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our Queen has some urgent matters that are still unsettled so she has given permission to start the ball in her absence." The guest started murmuring to each other. Kai cleared his throat. "Do not worry, she will be joining shortly. As for now, please let me introduce the star of the night, Princess Anna of Romsdal."

On cue, Anna walked nervously towards Kai, who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned towards the guest and did a courtesy, and they bowed back in respect. Music began playing in the background, signaling the start of the ball.

Anna stood there idly for a few seconds before deciding to go to the dessert table. Right now, what could be better than chocolate? She mumbled apologizes while trying to squeeze through the mountains of people. However, when she was about to reach her destination she stumbled over someone's foot and fell backwards.

She closed her eyes, ready for the impact that never came. Anna felt someone pull her hand in the nick of time.

"Woah! Glad I caught you there."

Anna opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man with auburn hair smiling at her. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, my lady." He introduced himself as he pulled Anna to her feet.

"Oh, hi, I'm uh, I'm Anna. I mean Princess Anna!" Anna blushed while stammering out a reply.

Hans chuckled. "I know, Princess Anna of Romsdal. You know they just introduced you, right?"

"R-right, right! Oh wow, that was awkward." stuttered Anna. _Gosh, he's so dreamy…_ Anna was too busy staring that she didn't noticed Hans had asked her a question. When she saw his out stretched hand she realized that he had asked her for a dance. Well, Elsa wasn't here so who was she going to dance with anyways?

Anna gladly accepted the offer. They laughed and talked all evening which made Anna practically glow of happiness. For the first time in forever, she felt like she was truly living out her life.

"Seriously? You have _twelve_ older brothers?"

"Yeah, and some of them pretended that I didn't exist for _two_ whole years!"

Both of them laughed, and a moment of comfortable silence followed after. They sat together at the balcony, watching the night view of the fjord. Anna was enjoying the silence between them when Hans suddenly spoke.

"You know, I feel really sorry for you."

"What?" Anna asked, surprised by the sudden topic.

"Everyone knows why you're here, Princess Anna. You are basically the prisoner of the Queen, am I not right? She knows how our kingdoms depend on Arendelle, and by using that dependence she threatened Romsdal to hand you over. It's like you're a hostage." Hans spat angrily.

Anna never considered that she looked like a prisoner in everyone's eyes. Now that Hans had mentioned it…it seemed like the Queen could bend Romsdal into submission if she wanted to, by using Anna's life as leverage—they would have to obey her each and every whim. The strawberry blonde shivered at the thought.

"I'm already here…there's nothing I can do but obey the Queen if I want Romsdal unharmed." _Or if I want myself unharmed…_

Hans looked sympathetically at Anna, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder and pulling her closer. Anna leaned into his shoulder as she thought about the future she would have in this estranged kingdom, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Princess Anna," he said, brushing off a tear with his finger. "You don't have to—"

Hans's sentence was cut off by a sudden chill as the glass doors behind them burst open. Anna didn't have to turn around to know who was behind them.

"Anna, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you."

.

.

Anna felt Hans let go of her immediately, sensing the fear he had for Elsa. Anna stayed where she was stubbornly, not wanting to face Elsa. Surely Elsa wouldn't blow up just because she spent some of her time with another person.

"Anna."

The strawberry blonde wiped away her tears, still staring out at the fjord. She heard Hans leave and the glass doors shut.

"Anna."

She felt gloved hands rest gently on her shoulders. Still, she didn't budge from her seat. She heard a heavy sigh.

"Fine, if you don't want to look at me, have it your way. Is it because I was late? If so I apologize…but it seems like you were enjoying the ball more when I was not present." Elsa's voice sounded sour. "We should at least dance once, just for show. Just one dance then I'll leave you be." Elsa paused before continuing. "I don't want to command you to dance with me."

This time it was Anna's turn to sigh. Elsa was right, they had to dance. When she turned around she saw Elsa's warm blue eyes looking into her teal ones. She didn't know Elsa's eyes were even capable of showing warmth, but she liked it compared to the iciness before. She gasped when she realized what Elsa was wearing.

Elsa was in men's attire.

She was wearing an oxford blue jacket and a white undershirt with a steel blue tie. Her trousers the same color of her jacket, her feet clad with black boots and her hair done in a loose left-side braid, bangs slick back. Anna never knew a woman could look so devilishly handsome in men's attire.

"E-Elsa! What are you wearing?"

Elsa snorted at her question. "I thought it was obvious enough." She continued when Anna still stared at her, speechless. "I decided to wear this since I would be leading our dance, and to be honest I always wanted to try wearing one…it belonged to my father, so I had a tailor come in and alter it for me. I was late because that idiotic tailor couldn't get things right. I nearly froze him in place."

Anna didn't stop staring, mouth still agape from the surprise. "Anna, please do close your mouth." Elsa said as she moved closer to her. "If you don't close your mouth right now…I will have to kiss you." Anna's eyes widened and her mouth immediately closed.

"That did the trick, didn't it?" Elsa smirked before leaning in and giving Anna a quick peck on the cheek. Anna blushed horribly at the action, and felt Elsa linger there for a bit before pulling back and extending a hand to Anna.

"Now. May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: To clarify:**

**1. What Anna is wearing, it's basically the dress she wore at the coronation ball.  
>2. Romsdal is where Anna is from (Anna's kingdom!) [I just googled names of Norwegian kingdoms...no talent for naming...]<br>3. What Elsa is wearing...dunno, I just made it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N:  
>I finally posted something to let you guys know I'm still working on it. This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the others, because school is eating up all my time :(<br>I ****_should_**** put school before fanfiction, so the updates will be once a week (I hope).**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elsa had far more charm than Anna ever imagined. As soon as she walked hand in hand with the Queen to the center of the floor, everybody's eyes were on them. Well, mostly everyone was looking at Elsa, but still. Men seemed shocked and women seemed intrigued by the Queen's appearance.

Not only was Elsa charming, she was also a good dancer (an infinitely better dancer than Hans). As she led Anna through the dance, not once did she show any hesitation nor did she confuse Anna. She also had amazing reflexes. If Anna made one wrong step she would quickly change her footing to match Anna's, keeping the flow of the dance smooth and not awkward.

The dance ended far too quickly, much to Anna's dismay; and true to her promise, Elsa left her alone after that one dance.

Anna watched as Elsa asked a beautiful young lady to dance. She noticed how Elsa pulled the lady slightly closer to her, watching as she lean down and whispered something to the lady, a coy smile on her lips. Right now, the strawberry blonde couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling.

When some random guy asked her to dance, she accepted it without second thought. Anna wondered why she was having mixed feelings about Elsa. After being 'traded' here to Arendelle, shouldn't she hate her? What Hans said earlier was not entirely wrong too; Elsa could use her as hostage to command Romsdal into doing just about anything, seeing that Romsdal was weak compared to Arendelle. So why didn't she feel hatred? Why didn't she feel anger? Most importantly, why didn't she feel fear?

Granted, there were times she panicked, thinking that Elsa would do something horrible to her or Romsdal; and there were also times she got mad at Elsa, but those feelings didn't stay long. Elsa turned out to be different than she imagined. Yes, she was shameless and proven to be dangerous at some times…but that was about it. There was definitely more to Elsa than the rumors had put it.

Anna snapped her attention back to her dance partner when she felt his hand slowly inch downwards, sliding from the small of her back to her rear. Anna tried to break free from him, but his pudgy hands held her in place. She glared at him, only to see him smirking while looking at her with lecherous eyes.

"Get off m—"

Before Anna could finish her sentence, a wall of ice erupted out from the floor, forcibly separating the two. The man yelped in surprise as he let go of Anna, his whole body being pushed towards a wall by the ice. The man screamed mercy as sharp blades of ice targeted dangerously close to his throat.

"I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior in my castle." Elsa said through gritted teeth. "Do I make myself _clear_?" she hissed.

The man nodded frantically. The wall of ice disappeared instantly, the man left cowering on the floor. "Kai," Elsa shouted. "The ball is over. Please escort everybody _out_."

Without further instructions, everyone scampered out of the ball room. Anna stood there looking at Elsa in awe; for it was the first time she saw Elsa's true powers with her own eyes—and it was done because of her. Her teeth chattered involuntarily as she realized the room was freezing cold.

"E-Elsa? I-It's c-cold…I'm c-cold…"

Elsa's eyes' immediately snapped towards Anna. The Queen quickly willed the temperature to rise back to normal, and it did. Anna let out a gasp as she suddenly felt herself crushed by the platinum blonde's embrace.

Though words were unsaid, Anna could feel the waves of emotion coming off Elsa. She was hesitant to return the embrace but eventually she did, trying to sooth her. As soon as her arms were around her, thousands of sorry's came tumbling out of Elsa as she tightened her embrace.

"Elsa…it was no big deal. You don't need to get all worked up about it." Anna said as she patted her back. "It's okay."

Elsa pulled back from their hug, her eyes tinted with anger. "How dare he touch you! Taint you with his lecherous hands! Right in front of me!"

"Well, you were the one who left me 'unattended' in the first place." Anna replied. For some reason, she thought it was endearing that Elsa was getting so angry because of her.

The platinum blonde looked at her in shock. "Excuse me? If I recall correctly, you were the one who was so reluctant to dance with me! You hated it so much that you tried stepping on my foot countless times!"

Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked. "What? I didn't do that on purpose! What are you accusing me of?"

"I am not trying to accuse you of anything!"

"What? You're totally trying to! Okay I was reluctant to dance with you at first, but purposely stepping on your foot? Really?"

"At first…?" Elsa's eyes widen slightly with a sudden realization. "So you are saying you enjoyed our dance…you _liked _it." Anna scowled as she saw the Queen's lips turn into a smirk. "And you admitted that you are a bad dancer."

"What, no! I didn't!" Anna tried to argue, though she knew it was futile.

"Is it safe to assume that you don't hate me?" There was a mix of relief and worry laced in the question.

The response was immediate. "Why would I?" Anna paused for a brief second before continuing. "Since you like me _so_ much that you showed that man who's the boss." The strawberry blonde wondered why on earth she had said something like that. Who was she to known if Elsa really liked her or not? She was a little afraid that she was overstepping the line, but she liked their little banter so much that she didn't care. It made her feel closer to Elsa.

Anna watched as a tinge of red appeared on Elsa's cheek. _Wow, she blushes so easily._ Anna decided to push it a bit further to see how far Elsa was willingly to let things go. "I know you like me."

Elsa began to blush madly, her eyes avoiding Anna's. "You really like me?" This time it was a question, not a statement. Did Elsa really like her? Is that why she was 'traded' to Arendelle? But she never saw the Queen before, how could the Queen have fallen for her? Anna lightly touched Elsa's arm, eyes searching hers for an answer.

"More than you could ever imagine."

It came out as an inaudible whisper, but it rang in Anna's ears clearly. The air between them shifted into a thick, tense atmosphere. It felt like eternity as Anna stood there, staring back into the heated gaze of Elsa's. The shyness was gone, replaced by some confidence. Her eyes shifted to Elsa's full pink lips as the platinum blonde spoke.

"Well now you know."

Anna felt her back hit the wall and realized she had unknowingly backed away from Elsa. Elsa reached down and grasped Anna's hand, her thumb slowly brushing over her knuckles. She bent forward and pressed a searing kiss onto the back of her hand, eyes never leaving Anna's. She left trails of kisses, each kiss higher than the other, leading a trail up towards her shoulders.

Anna was rooted on spot. She couldn't move nor could she breathe. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips unconsciously. With each kiss the Queen gave, she shivered at the touch.

The Queen let go of her hand, only to trap Anna between her arms. She moved forward and continued, slowly kissing, leaving a heated trail of kisses along the way. Anna closed her eyes as she felt the Queen beginning to nip lightly at her neck, kissing her pulse point.

Anna shuddered and her body became unbearably hot. Never had she done this with a man, let alone a woman. Since she was young she was taught that men and women were destined to be together, and if one was different it was abomination. However, this want, this need, this desire...Anna now craved it more than anything, and at that moment all rational thoughts were abandoned as her mind went hazy, her carnal instincts over taking.

She let out a soft moan as she tilted her head, feeling the desperate need for more of whatever Elsa was doing to her. Her moan seemed to encourage the Queen, because she soon felt Elsa's tongue experimentally lick her earlobe. Anna never thought that having her earlobe being licked by someone could feel so good.

Elsa's tongue was soon replaced by her teeth, lightly tugging at her earlobe, testing out different things that made Anna go crazy. Elsa wasn't even touching her, she didn't even kiss her, yet she was already burning with such desire. She could only imagine what would happen if Elsa _did_ touch her.

Anna reached out and placed her hands on Elsa's hips, pulling her closer, trying to meld their bodies into one.

Elsa suddenly pulled back and her body went rigid.

Anna looked at her quizzically through half-lidded eyes. "What…" she managed between heavy breaths. "What's wrong?"

Elsa only looked at her, slowly stepping backwards creating distance between them, her eyes filled with pain and fear. Without a word, she left the room, leaving Anna dazed and confused.

.

.

_How could you? Touch her without keeping your emotions in check? What if you hurt her again?_

Elsa silently laughed at herself. She had no problem touching other people, but Anna was the only one she feared touching. Despite the façades she put up when facing Anna, be it shameless, flirty or brave or whatever, deep down the fear was still there.

Whenever she saw Anna memories of the past surfaced, bringing back more pain than happiness. Maybe having Anna come wasn't such a good idea. She was the only one who still clung to the past and never let it go.

When she danced with Anna, all she could see was how beautiful the young woman had become. Her scent so alluring, her eyes mesmerizing, her lips so soft and kissable…it took all her will power to not send everyone away and ravish her on the spot.

She thought Anna despised her, but after their little banter and rather heated session she could think the opposite. When she kissed Anna's hand she knew she had to stop. She never intended to go anywhere further with Anna, but her carnal desires took over, persuading her that what they were doing could never hurt Anna.

Yes, enjoying some intimacy couldn't hurt anyone, could it?

When Anna pulled her close, letting their bodies touch each others, Elsa snapped out of her trance. She was suddenly aware that Anna was touching her, and it triggered the fear in her; letting images of the accident flash before her eyes. _You got scared and you left her, all alone. You are dumb and selfish._

Anna must hate her now. Immensely.

_You are nothing but a childish coward. What did you think you could accomplish by bringing her here? _

"There's nothing I can do…" whispered Elsa to the empty halls. "Nothing."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Reviews are appreciated.<br>(Somehow I have a feeling that readers are gonna be like: what did I just read?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N:  
>Did I tell you guys how awesome you guys are? I got over 100 followers! (OMG how did that happen!?<br>Some people told me that there are grammar issues and stuff, a big thank you to them! I'll try to fix it later...if I can. (Grammar is my biggest enemy, no kidding.  
>Other people mentioned questions about the plot line and story, so I hope this chapter can answer some of your questions.<strong>

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The following morning, Anna ate breakfast in her room. She spent most of her time poking at her food, hardly eating it at all.

Gerda looked at her with worry. "Your Highness…are you okay?"

Anna looked at her warily, obviously sleep deprived. "Gerda…I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Elsa…she's a good person, I know that…I feel that. She's different from what the rumors made her to be. You know, I wasn't expecting to see such a beautiful woman. I mean, she's so pretty like an angel, a surreal being. So I was wondering why someone like her would want anything to do with someone like me."

"I kept thinking all night and I never reached an answer. There are no hints for me, Gerda. No clues! What should I do? I'm trying to understand her, but!"

Anna suddenly slammed her fork onto the table and stood up with such force that her chair was knocked backwards. "I don't _understand_, Gerda! I don't understand! I can't understand her the way you want me to!" Her voice rose into a shout as her hands clutched hard on the edges of the table. "I don't know what's wrong! She's treating me like…like a toy! She's using me as she sees fit!"

"Yesterday…I felt so close to her. It's silly isn't it? I know nothing about her, only her feelings towards me. That alone made me…" Anna trailed off, her vision blurring with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Today is only the third day since we've met, Gerda. In three days she made me into this blubbering mess!"

The young princess broke down, crying. "Tell me, Gerda! Just…_why_ is she doing this to me?"

Heartbroken, Gerda knelt down and gathered her in her arms. "The Queen…Elsa loves you very much, Your Highness. She does with all her heart, please believe me."

"Then why? Why is she playing me like this? Why is there something I can't know?" Anna cried. "Can't you tell me, Gerda?"

Gerda looked at her sadly and shook her head. Anna pushed her away and stood angrily, shouting. "I've had enough of this! Leave me alone!"

With that said, she dashed out of the room.

The elder women sat there until she felt a chilling breeze. "Your Majesty." She quickly greeted when she stood, wiping away the tears on her face.

"If only I could forget, Gerda…" she heard the Queen say quietly. "If only I could forget, then there wouldn't be this much pain."

.

.

Anna ran down the halls, only to bump into someone.

"Oof!"

She let out a pained groan as she rubbed her rear. She mentally cursed herself for running that fast.

"Princess Anna! Are you okay?"

She looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Prince Hans!" she exclaimed. "You're still in the castle?"

Hans chuckled as he helped Anna up. "Please, drop the formality. Call me Hans."

"I should say the same to you, Hans." Anna rebutted. "Thanks for helping me."

"You look like you've been crying, Anna. Is everything alright?" She smiled when she saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I wish everybody would stop asking me that. So why are you still here?"

"I was here for a meeting with the Queen, but today she announced that she isn't feeling well. I guess I'm stuck here for a few more days." He shrugged. A wave of worry hit Anna when she heard that Elsa was feeling unwell, but it was quickly dismissed when she thought about last night.

"Have you been outside the castle yet, Anna? It's really lively compared to here." He said as he gestured towards the dark, gloomy hall.

"Oh, I haven't been outside yet!" She had been too busy these days; she hadn't had the chance to venture outside.

"Great! Would you like to accompany me? I was planning to spend the day out." He then nudged her arm playfully. "It might cheer you up."

"Come on, what do you say?" said Hans as he stretched out his arm for her to hold.

Anna held onto his arm and smiled brightly at him. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

.

.

"Mmm…this is so _good_." Anna moaned as she stuffed another chocolate in her mouth. "I wish I could live out here instead of the castle! It's way better."

The strawberry blonde smiled from her bench as she looked at the townspeople walking by. Though the castle was beautiful and the servants were nice, nothing beat the liveliness in the town.

"I'm glad you asked me out, Hans." Anna gave him a look of appreciation. "I haven't had this much fun in years." She sighed contently.

Hans chuckled. "You act like you haven't been out in ages."

"…I haven't." said Anna slowly.

Hans looked at her in shock and she continued. "There was this accident I had when I was little…though I don't remember it, the servants said my father really freaked out about it. I still have a scar from that accident." She placed her hand close to her heart. "They said I nearly died, and it was a miracle that saved me."

"I know my father loves me, but he's too overprotective. From as long as I can remember there would always be somebody watching over me like a hawk, making sure I wouldn't do anything dangerous. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds anymore. I wasn't allowed to climb trees or ride my bike; I couldn't even sit and play on the grass, Hans. The damn _grass_. Why? Because there would be sharp little rocks lying around and I could get hurt."

Anna scoffed at her memories. "Can you imagine living like that?"

Hans looked at her silently, nodding his head. "Remember when I told you about my twelve brothers? I'm actually really young compared to them. My eleventh brother is ten years older than me." He looked out onto the fjord, watching the sun set. "Though I didn't have any restrictions like you did, life was never fun because I didn't have a playmate. I was always alone."

His voice became bitter as he continued. "To my brothers I am insignificant, to my mother I am useless, and to my father…I am just another 'mistake' of his. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, trying to achieve something that even my brothers haven't—but of course there's nothing left for me to do, because they've already done it all."

Hans suddenly laughed as he shook his head. "What am I saying? This is irrelevant to how you felt."

"No." Anna said firmly as she placed her hand upon Hans's. "It's exactly the same, Hans. We were both alone for the longest time we can remember, even though we were surrounded by countless of people."

For a moment they locked eyes. An unspoken gratitude they had for each other hung comfortably in the air, until Hans leaned in to kiss Anna. The strawberry blonde instantly pulled her hand away and pushed Hans.

"W-What are you doing?" Anna asked, bewildered.

Hurt flashed through his green eyes. "I thought…I thought we were sharing a moment? Or is this because of the Queen?"

"What?" Anna exclaimed. "We were sharing a moment as _friends_! And what does this have anything to do with Elsa?" Being with Hans was nothing compared to being with Elsa. _If Hans is your friend…then what is Elsa?_

"So that's how it is…then I apologize for ruining the moment. I thought our feelings were mutual." Hans said with a weak smile. "You're right, you belong to the Queen. What am I thinking?"

Anna wanted to say no, she did not belong to Elsa, but that wasn't the case. Everyone knew, though she was a 'guest' of the Queen she was here to stay. Permanently. "Yes, I am here because of Elsa's request…but I don't love her." She repeated the last bit in a quiet whisper. "I don't love her." _How can I love her when I understand nothing about her? But what I felt…_

She saw hope instantly spark in Hans's eyes. "I am more than willing to, Anna. I am more than willing to take you away from Arendelle, to let you be free from the Queen's clutches—"

Anna cut in before he could finish. "Wait, what? Aren't you going a bit too fast? I don't even…our feelings aren't mutual!"

"I know, Anna…but it was love at first sight for me," said Hans, his eyes shining with sincerity. "I can wait for you Anna, as long as it takes. I feel like you and I are just meant to be! Together we can say goodbye to the pain of the past…life could be so much more! With you, I feel like I've finally found my place!"

"Please, Anna…just say you will consider my feelings. I will wait for your answer."

Anna avoided Hans's gaze, deciding to ignore his plea. "…I think it is best that we return to the castle now." She turned and started walking back to the castle.

Hans did not follow her.

.

.

Elsa conjured an ice gown as soon as she slid out of bed, leaving behind the sleeping women she had just pleasured. As terribly as it sounded, she had just used someone to fulfill her own fantasies.

It wasn't the first time she had done it.

All those past experiences, including this one today, could never amount to those few minutes she and Anna shared the previous night.

It all started when she saw Anna three years ago. Of course Anna wouldn't know because she didn't see her, a Queen dressed like a peasant, wandering near the castle of Romsdal. After her parent's death, she decided to go to Romsdal and see Anna. She went in disguise because she knew that King Kasper, Anna's father, would not be thrilled to see her on his lands.

The moment she laid eyes on her was the moment her heart was stolen away. Anna had become breathtakingly beautiful, and Elsa knew that she would never, in this lifetime, fall for a man. At first she had feared for her 'unhealthy attachment' to Anna, but she gradually came to terms with her sexuality. Her power itself was already abomination, evil to all. So why should she fret about her sexuality?

That's when she met the young women who looked similar to Anna, the one who boldly expressed her interest in her, and let Elsa dominate her. From then on she would pick out women she preferred and take them to bed. It would always be a one-time thing. She always dominated, only seeing them as a replacement for Anna, and acting out her own fantasies on them.

Her body burned with desire as she thought of Anna, just thinking about her alone could bring her to new peak. Alas, she couldn't overcome her fears of hurting Anna. _It's all because of your carelessness that she suffered through such pain._

Still, despite her fear of hurting Anna she requested her to be here in Arendelle. Part of it was because she realized that Anna had become a caged bird in Romsdal, and the other part of it was because of her own selfishness…but in the eyes of others wasn't Anna just a prisoner to the Queen? In the end, Anna was still confined to a castle.

_No matter what you do the result is the same. You cannot bring her happiness._

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She should have done this a long time ago, why hadn't she thought of it before? If her plan succeeded, then she could get rid of this unwanted pain. Forever.

They could finally be free.

.

.

Anna didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't _want_ to think.

She was really grateful towards Hans, glad that he had taken her out to have some fun. She was also flattered that someone as handsome as Hans had his eyes for her, but everything seemed to progress far too quickly. It didn't matter if it was with Elsa or with Hans, or even herself…things were going so fast she couldn't process what was happening.

_Calm down. Access your situation._

Anna tried to think rationally. What was right, what was wrong? What did she need, what did she want? Suddenly she caught herself thinking whether she should choose Hans, or choose Elsa. _How did it come to this?_ _What am I thinking?_

She didn't have the right to choose. She belonged to Elsa. She was hers now, and nobody else's. Elsa nearly killed the man who had touch her, what would she do to Hans if he took her away? Had Hans even thought it over? How would he take Anna away from Arendelle? What would happen to the relationship between their kingdoms?

Her train of thought broke when somebody pulled her by the hand, roughly. She nearly screamed if not for the hand that covered her mouth.

"Anna."

Tears began welling up in her eyes when she saw a familiar reindeer. She was crying tears of joy. As soon as her captor let her go, she turned around and gave him the most ferocious hug ever.

"Kristoff!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:  
>No one ever wondered when Kristoff would show up? <strong>  
><strong>Also, I feel like my story's kinda predictable...what do you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What are you doing here, Kristoff?" Anna screamed with glee as she hugged the man.

The man laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't come to see you, feisty-pants?"

"What? I thought you weren't allowed back until you finished your studies abroad?" exclaimed Anna as she was set down by her brother, Kristoff. She hadn't seen him two years after he was sent away by their father. She patted Sven's head and watched as her brother's brows furrowed and spoke with a serious voice.

"What do I care about Father's orders? How could I not come? Especially when I know you were _traded_ to Arendelle? To that wretched queen?" The bitterness in his voice was clear.

"Elsa's not as bad as the rumors say she is, Kristoff! Don't call her that." Anna didn't know why she was defending her, but she disliked the way her brother was calling her.

Kristoff held up his hand in defense. "Okay, feisty-pants, but we could have offered different things to the Queen! We could have found different women for her! Why did it have to be you?"

"I don't know, Kristoff. I only know that she likes me, and by that I mean she likes _likes _me. I also know that we've met before in the past, but I don't remember it. Do you know anything about that?"

Kristoff crossed his arms and thought for a second. "When you were five you went to Arendelle with Father. I don't know what happened, but when Father came back he was really angry. You acted like your old self, except Father started assigning bodyguards around you…even I wasn't allowed to play with you, remember?"

Anna nodded solemnly as she listened. "One of the servants let slip that we used to know each other, but Elsa came and told me not to poke my nose into it. I tried asking Gerda, the servant, about it this morning, but she wouldn't tell me and I sort of blew up on her." The strawberry blonde frowned upon her own actions. "I should apologize to her later…it wasn't her fault."

"You go do that, and then you're coming home with me." Kristoff stated.

"What? I know how you feel Kristoff, but Romsdal can't go back on its word! You can't just waltz in and take me home!"

"So what, Anna? I'm sure that father wants you to be home too, and I can't have you living here like a prisoner! If the Queen is as nice as you say she is, maybe she's willing to let you go!"

"I don't know, Kristoff! I don't know if she will! I can't figure her out!" Anna shouted in frustration. "Look, can we not do this today?" she said exasperatedly. "Yesterday Elsa kind of confessed to me, today Hans sort of proposed to me and now you!"

"Woah, who is this Ha—"

"Kristoff!" Anna cut off. "Just…let's not do this today, okay? I should probably head back to the castle now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Kristoff's looked at her angrily. "Fine. Come on, Sven, let's get going."

.

.

When Anna opened the door to her room, she instantly knew that someone was in there. Though it was dark now and no candles were lit, she still knew.

The person she didn't want to see at this very moment was here in her room.

"Elsa…what are you doing here?"

She saw Elsa standing by the window, staring at a pillow in her hands. _What in the world is she doing with my pillow? _"Uh, you're not here to spend the night, are you?"

Anna watched as Elsa gently put the pillow back on her bed. "No. I am not. And to clarify what I was doing, I was trying to create a memory that would soon be forgotten. Foolish, aren't I?"

The strawberry blonde rubbed her forehead and spoke tiredly. "What are you talking about? Wait, I don't care. Could you please leave? I have enough going on in my head right now."

Elsa only pulled out a chair and sat, raising her left leg across her right with her hands placed on her left knee. Anna realized that she was wearing that shimmering dress again, because she was ogling at her smooth pale legs that seemed to glow under the moonlight.

Before she knew it, she blurted out a random question. "What are you wearing?" Elsa tilted her head to the left and slightly pursed her lips, looking quizzically at Anna. _Wow, so adorable…wait, what? Didn't you totally hate her this morning? You didn't even want to see her!_ "I mean, I've never seen a dress like that before." she said quickly, waving her hands as if she could wipe away the embarrassment.

The platinum blonde graced her with a small smile. "It is an ice gown. I made it myself."

An awkward silence came between them. "Uh, cool." Anna said nervously. "I mean, not 'cool' as in 'cold', you know, no pun intended! I meant like awesome cool, because you're awesome with your powers and whatnot, and you're totally beautiful and—wait, what?" _Just shut your mouth Anna! No one said anything about puns and stop embarrassing yourself!_

Elsa looked at her with surprise. She uncrossed her legs and rose a little from the chair as if she wanted to get up, but then decided to sit back down. Elsa opted to clear her throat and begin speaking. "Thank you, Anna…but I came here to talk."

Anna tensed up immediately. "You want to talk? About what, about yesterday? After the ball? After you ran away?"

Elsa looked as if she were stung when she heard the last bit. "No, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about…but if you want to we can talk about it," said Elsa. This time she rose completely from her chair and stood there. "I admit these days I have been inconsiderate in many ways, and for that I apologize. As for what happened yesterday…I should not have done that."

"Why are you sorry, Elsa?" Anna asked, perplexed and a bit hurt. "Did you _not_ want that to happen? I thought you liked me," she said as she wrung her hands together. "and to be honest I didn't reject you, did I?"

"Anna…" Elsa said helplessly.

"Why did you run away, Elsa? As cheesy as it sounds, I felt a connection with you, I _felt_ something! Why did you run? Was it because we were moving too fast or something? I mean, we didn't do much, but still!" Anna asked desperately. _I just want to know why._ "Or is it because of something that happened when we were little? Did I do something wrong?"

"_Anna_…" Elsa said again, with such pain in her voice. "If you could only understand how hard—"

"Then help me understand!" shouted Anna. "Let me _in_, Elsa! Don't block me out because of something stupid that happened in the past!"

"It wasn't stupid!" Elsa's fist clenched and Anna saw how hard she was trying to maintain her composure, to control herself, to build those walls higher to stop Anna from getting to her. "It was _not_ stupid." Elsa repeated.

"Just let it go, Elsa! I don't care about what happened in the past! I don't even remember—"

Elsa cut in, her voice almost a yell. "But I do, Anna! _I_ remember it! And I can never, _ever_, forgive myself." She held her hands together tightly and held them to her chest, body trembling ever so slightly.

Anna never saw this frail side of Elsa before. Her rough exterior, her façade, her wall she tried so hard to build…was all torn apart and cast aside, revealing a weak and fragile woman…no, child. She moved forward tentatively to hug Elsa, but Elsa jerked backwards.

Anna noticed how frost began to cover her room, and Elsa didn't seem to realize what was happening to her surroundings. _She's afraid. She's scared._

"Elsa, we were only children back then! Why are you beating yourself over something that happened a long time ago! What could you have possibly—"

"Just stop asking!" Elsa screamed, hands clutching her head. "Don't ask anymore! I don't want to see! I don't want to remember!"

Instantly, sharp ice erupted from the floor around Elsa and formed a protective barrier, their spiky tips pointing towards Anna. Elsa seemed shocked by her display of power, but Anna ignored the outburst and tried to move closer to Elsa.

"Elsa, please!"

"Leave! Leave before I—!"

Suddenly shards of ice conjugated out of thin air and flew across the room, hitting Anna in the shoulder. The strawberry blonde yelled as a familiar pain shot through her body, waves of memories overwhelming her mind. She knelt in pain to the cold floor, looking at Elsa with confusion and tried to process the situation.

And in that moment, all hell broke loose.

Everything in the room was covered in ice and the temperature dropped drastically. The window rattled and blew open as the wind outside had grown stronger, snow started covering the land and a blizzard was about to form. All the ships out on the fjord were stuck in ice that rapidly spread out on the sea, and faint sounds of people panicking could be heard, carried into the room by the strong gust of wind.

The doors burst open with Gerda and Kai rushing in. A look of terror flashed across their faces as they saw Anna, bleeding, struggling to stay conscious. Anna heard them shouting words that were incoherent to her. All she could focus on was Elsa, who turned and fled away to the Northern Mountains.

.

.

_Something similar like this happened before…_

_The immense pain and the coldness of ice...mixed together with the loudness of shouting and the warmth of blood…_

_Elsa…_

Anna opened her eyes groggily, squinting when she saw a ray of light come through the window. She blinked a few more times to adjust her eyes to the lighting. The strawberry blonde tried to move, but the pain in her shoulder prevented her from doing so. She groaned at the pain.

"Your Highness! You're awake!"

Anna turned her head slightly to see Gerda looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"What…?" Anna tried to get her voice out, but it only came out as a raspy whisper.

"Shhh! Don't speak, Your Highness. Here." Gerda helped her sit up and held a glass of water to her lips, watching as Anna drank from it slowly.

"What is going to happen to Arendelle?" asked Anna quietly as she looked out the window. The harsh wind rattled against the window, the ships stuck in motion on the waves, and snow engulfed the town. Everything seemed so cold and unforgiving.

"There is no need to worry, Your Highness. No kingdom can attack, since the fjord is…frozen. Now the council members are in charge of the situation, and they are doing their best. The other kingdoms that originally came for a meeting with the Queen have agreed to move under the council's orders, to ease the panic of them trying to take over Arendelle. They are also willing to send out some of the men they've brought, along with Arendelle's soldiers, to search for the Queen. "

"Kristoff! Where's Kristoff?" Anna asked as she suddenly remembered her brother was out there. "My brother…he came! Do you know where he is?"

Gerda only shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Your Highness. It's been two days since…and he hasn't come to the castle."

"It's been two days?" Anna asked fearfully, tears started forming in her eyes. He had come all the way, ignoring their father's orders, just to see her and take her back home. All she had done was send him away because she was having a bad mood. _If something happens to Kristoff you can never—_

In that moment, everything clicked in place. How could she have not realized it? Her accident, her father's strange hatred towards Arendelle, and Elsa's behavior…everything suddenly seemed to fall in place. _You should have figured it out before pushing her over the edge…you are the cause of all this…_

"It was my fault," said Anna with a shaky voice, looking at Gerda. "Whether it was in the past or two days ago…" she shook her head. "I shouldn't have pushed her, Gerda. I should have left her alone."

"I remember now, Gerda…I remember what happened…"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Honestly, I had a hard time figuring out a suitable role for Kristoff...but I finally decided (after hours of agony) that he was going to be the brother.<strong>

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elsa looked with despair at the ice castle she once built three years ago, when she liberated her powers and went beyond imagination. It no longer looked like the safe haven it used to be. The beautiful smooth ice now deformed into hideous jagged shapes with large cracks that ran along the sides. Everything looked like it was about to fall apart with one swift blow.

She glanced down at the ice made dagger in her hand, tempting to slit her wrist and end things there. She had been debating with herself for two days, struggling to find the right solution to save Arendelle, to save Anna and most importantly, to save herself.

The platinum blonde threw the dagger into the snow and screamed in frustration, listening as her echo came back to taunt her. Elsa screamed again in fury, causing ice to erupt violently around her. She watched as the ice castle started to glow an unnatural yellow instead of the calming blue it was supposed to be, making her even angrier. She threw shards of ice at the castle, trying to get the hate out of her system.

"Why can't you do anything right?" she yelled at herself. "If you weren't born royalty, you could have just died and no one would bat an eye!" She threw a large shard of ice into the front doors, listening at the sickening crack of ice against ice.

Elsa continued throwing, shouting and cursing at the same time while trying to reason with herself. "Why do you have to fucking put everything before _yourself_?" _Because you are the Queen. _

"Why did you have to be born with this curse?" _It is __**not**__ a curse, you were gifted._

"Why can't you _love_?" _Because you fear._

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, and knew if she didn't calm down any sooner the situation in Arendelle would only worsen. "Screw Arendelle…" she cried. "Fuck it all! Why do I have to deal with this?"

Elsa didn't want to say choosing Anna was a mistake, but right now it was painfully true. _You made one wrong move and dragged everyone down._

What was she even thinking? She should have just left her in Romsdal, far from where she was but she saw that Anna wasn't truly happy there. She knew that Anna also had a façade, putting up a smile that fooled everyone. Elsa easily saw through it, for it was nothing compared to the young Anna's smile. It used to be so pure and genuine, she was practically the living example of happiness; but after the accident she had changed. _And it's all your fault._

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell Anna the plan she had thought about and make it happen, make their suffering go away. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought about the strawberry blonde, her hand clawed against her chest harder and harder each time, as if she was trying to rip her own heart out.

Images of Anna, slowly dying with blood oozing out of her wound surfaced in her mind; and that look of surprise…that look of hurt and betrayal! Elsa let out a strangled cry as her memories haunted her. She felt like she was suffocating, drowning in a never ending pool of darkness.

_Monster!_

_Abomination!_

_You don't belong here!_

Elsa's eyes snapped open. The accusations ringing in her ears, clear as the light of day, continuing to echo and echo in her mind. She heard the cracking of ice and saw that her ice castle was tearing itself apart. A large rumble echoed throughout the mountains as her castle came crashing down, erasing its very existence.

The platinum blonde looked at empty spot, eyes emotionless. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it. This was a selfish decision, but she no longer wanted to feel. She would have to carry out her plan differently, even if it meant losing the most important person to her.

.

.

"It's a wonder you remembered, Your Highness…" Gerda muttered quietly. "I don't know what happened, but you were hurt—worse than the wound you have now."

Anna placed her hand close to her heart. "I nearly died." she whispered.

She remembered her first time meeting Elsa.

_The King of Arendelle had told them his daughter was sick, therefore unable to meet them. Anna had quickly lost interest in The King and her Father's conversation, and snuck out of the room. She roamed the empty halls and felt a slight chill in the air. She noticed that if she kept heading in a particular direction it would get colder, so she kept walking towards the source. _

_The young girl saw a door opened ajar, the cool air flowing out from there. She peeked inside and saw a girl who looked a few years older than her, sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. When the older girl waved her hand, something white appeared and dropped from the ceiling. _

_"Snow!" the young Anna exclaimed. She barged in the room and threw herself down on the thin layer of snow that had accumulated. "More! More!" she squealed happily, ignoring the shock of the older girl's face. The strawberry blonde stuck out her tongue, trying to catch the snow flakes._

_She frowned when the snow ceased to fall from the ceiling. Anna turned and looked at the older girl. "No more?" she asked innocently. She moved closer to her and tugged at her sleeves. "No more snow?" she asked again. _

_The older girl pulled back her arm. Anna pursed her lips and frowned at her, wondering why she was acted so…cold. She clambered onto the older girl's lap and grabbed her hands with her own, waving both of their hands towards the ceiling. "Snow! Snow! Snow!" she chanted. She turned her head to look at the older girl, urging her to do it. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" _

_The older girl looked as if she was about to cry, but she smiled. This time she took hold of Anna's hand and waved it. Anna squealed in delight as snow began to fall again. The older girl waved their hands again and created a snowman. She smiled again when Anna giggled happily._

_"What its name?" asked Anna, gently touching to snowman. She looked up to see the older girl shaking her head. "It doesn't have a name? I know! It can be a boy, and his name can be Olaf! Olaf likes warm hugs!"_

_"What is your name?"_

_Anna looked at the older girl who had finally spoken. "My name is Anna, and you must be an angel!" she declared. "You're so pretty and you're voice is pretty too! You have shiny hair and eyes like the color of the sky!"_

_A faint blush appeared on the older girl's cheeks as she introduced herself. "My name is Elsa…and no, I'm not an angel…but thank you."_

Anna snapped out her memories when she heard a faint rumble and noticed that the harsh wind had stopped. She glanced out the window and noticed that everything seemed to be frozen in time. She wondered if Elsa decided to calm down. _You wouldn't calm down if you were the one who struck someone in the shoulder and made them sleep two days…_

"Gerda…do you think Elsa is okay?" asked Anna, while Gerda was redressing the bandages on her wound.

"No." Gerda answered. "I've known her since she was born, I've been with her through those dreaded years…this is just the silence before the storm."

A moment of silence past between them before Anna spoke again. "…what happened to Elsa? I played with her for the next few days, but one day she just shut me out."

"The late King had found out that you were playing with her. He scolded her for being careless, for letting you see her—her _curse_." Gerda choked out the last word. "That's what he had called it, a curse."

"He ordered her to shut you out. He told her it was for the well-being of the Kingdom, and it was also the best for you…and so she did." Gerda stopped to wipe her tears away. "I couldn't bear watching her being so torn apart. She was crying, saying that she understood yet she missed you so much."

"I don't know what happened between you two, but a week later Kai and I heard Elsa screaming for help. We rushed over and saw Elsa cradling your body with bloodied hands. You were wounded so badly, we didn't even know if you were going to live. When your father came rushing in..." Gerda paused, struggling to let words out. "…had I not taken Elsa away from the room, your father would have tried to kill her…and Elsa would have let him do so."

Anna looked at her with disbelief, trying to digest the new information. Her father had tried to kill Elsa? And Elsa was willing to die like that?

"The late King set out to find the trolls who resided in the Valley of Living Rock, and begged their King come and heal you, and he did. He also erased your memory of the accident, which was also requested by the late King. When you fully recovered, your father took you back to Romsdal and never came back…" Gerda trailed off in a moment of silence, and then she suddenly burst out sobbing.

"Can you imagine, Your Highness? Since the moment her powers were discovered, she was forced to recognize her own gift as a curse! She wasn't able to set foot outside of the castle, despite her desire to do so! Then you came along, her first and only friend, and she hurt you. She treasured you so much yet she hurt you with her own hands!"

Anna listened to the heart breaking sobs of Gerda, while tears of her own began rolling down her cheeks. "Her father had her confined in her room, not allowing her to leave unless she must and Elsa gladly shut herself in. It took me years for her to reach out to me again," continued Gerda. "And during that decade of her confinement I never failed to bring her news about you. You were her only hope in life, and only reason she was living—just to see you again one day—but it is now clear that she regrets her decision."

The strawberry blonde let the words slowly sink in. What Elsa had was truly a gift, god knew how many people out there have dreamed to wield the same powers as Elsa—but because she was different than others…because she was special, she had to undergo this much suffering, not to mention the added pressure of being the Queen.

After what seemed like hours, both of them had finally calmed down. "Gerda, help me get dressed," said Anna. "I have to go. I have to go to Elsa."

Without a word Gerda moved to help her. When they were done, Anna smiled weakly at Gerda before she walked out the doors. "I'll figure something out and bring her back, I promise." _Do you have any idea how you're going to do that?_

"Anna!"

Anna turned around and saw Hans, running towards her. "Thank goodness you're awake! I heard that you slept for two days, I was so worried!" He stopped a few inches away her and reached down to grab her hands, clasping it in his. "I thought…I thought I wouldn't get the chance to apologize!"

Anna watched as tears formed in the eyes of the man in front of her. "That's my line, Hans. It should be the other way around…you did nothing wrong, but I rejected you without consideration." When he released his grip on her hands she moved forward to hug him with her good arm. She felt that it was very much needed, not only for Hans but also for her. "Thank you, Hans. Thank you for caring for me."

Hans nodded and they broke off their embrace. "I decided to go pursue Elsa." _And fix the mistakes you made._

"Let me go with you!" Hans said. "I won't let her hurt you anymore." He stated, eyes showing determination and fury.

"No, Hans. I have to go alone." she said firmly as she squeezed his arm gently while looking at him with appreciation.

"But!"

"Hans. I have to. This is something only I can do."

Hans frowned at her but nodded. "Then I'll go inform the group that they don't need to search for the Queen. Stay safe." With that, he walked away.

Anna wanted to tell him that it wasn't Elsa's fault, but right now explaining seemed useless to everybody. Everyone already saw her as the Snow Queen and not as the Elsa she came to understand. She gently pressed a hand on her shoulder, reminding herself of the pain that was there. Elsa alone had carried much more pain than she could ever imagine, and this time she would share the pain with her...

…but all her determination went out the window when she saw a walking snowman.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna could only scream.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I read somewhere that 'yellow' means anger for Elsa. Aside from that, what do you guys think about this story so far?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: Thanks to catsmelt who proof read this. All mistakes are still mine, I suppose.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Anna stared at Olaf in shock.

"Y-You! You can talk?" asked Anna when she finally calmed down.

"Yeah?" Olaf answered, looking at her innocently while nodding.

"And you can walk?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah?" Olaf answered again with the same innocent look.

"And your name is Olaf…" Anna said slowly, not sure what to think about the situation.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"I…I'm Anna."

"Hi, Anna!" Olaf said cheerfully, waving his hand at her.

She took a moment to properly look at him and she realized he was missing something. "So, Olaf…" she started as she guided him to the kitchen. "Are you the same Olaf Elsa built when we were kids?" Anna wondered if Elsa knew she was capable of building an animated snowman. The Olaf she built years ago certainly didn't move, let alone talk.

"Oh! I know Elsa built me…but I don't know if I'm the same? Do you think I'm the same?"

Anna rummaged in the kitchen until she found what she wanted. She turned to face Olaf and took a deep breath before plunging the carrot into his face. "Now I'm sure you're the same one," said Anna as she smiled fondly at Olaf, watching him thank the heavens for finally giving him a nose.

"Olaf, are you in any way linked with Elsa? You know, since her emotions controls her powers and she built you with those powers…?" Anna didn't know what to expect, but she still asked anyway. If Olaf was in some way connected to Elsa, then maybe he knew where she was, or what she was feeling.

"I don't really understand what you mean by linked," The snowman replied truthfully. "but I know where Elsa is! Let's go play with her! She's feeling lonely."

Anna immediately ran out of the kitchen and towards the castle gates. "What are we waiting for? Come on, Olaf!"

Olaf ran as fast as he could behind Anna and shouted with concern. "Anna! You're bleeding, Elsa won't like that!"

Anna didn't need to look to know she was bleeding. She already knew, thanks to the pain on her shoulder, that her wound had opened up. Gerda had warned her it was bound to happen and that she had to take extra care of herself when it did, but right now there was no time for that.

"I know and I don't care! Elsa's more important!"

When Olaf and Anna reached the castle gates Anna suddenly stopped, causing Olaf to slam into her. "How could I be so stupid! I don't know how to ride a horse! It'll take days to get to the Northern Mountain by foot!" She never learnt how to ride a horse due to her father's over protective nature.

Olaf only looked at her and said: "I don't have a brain…am I stupid?"

Anna groaned in response. "Olaf, this is serious!"

"What about that reindeer over there? Do you know how to ride a reindeer?"

Anna's ears perked up when she heard the word 'reindeer'. She whirled around and saw Sven trotting around, but Kristoff was nowhere in sight. The strawberry blonde rushed over and hugged Sven. "Sven! Why are you here? Where's Kristoff?"

Tears sprang from her eyes when Sven shook his head and let out a sad sound. Kristoff never _ever_ separated from Sven unless there was a good reason. _Oh God, what have I done…Something must have happened to Kristoff and it's all my fault._ What if Kristoff…Anna shook her head, trying not to think of the worst; but if it was true how could she explain it to their father?

Olaf gave her a concerned look. "What's wrong, Anna? Why are you crying? You don't want to see Elsa anymore? Or do you not know how to ride a reindeer?"

Anna gave Olaf a weak smile as she dried her tears. "I don't know how to ride a reindeer, Olaf, but one can learn to." At this moment she had no choice; Elsa was the first step into solving everything, and that was what she had to do right now.

"Sven…I'm counting on you to take me over there." She pointed at the Northern Mountains. "Will you do that for me?"

Sven looked at her and nodded, making a grunting sound of approval. Anna hoisted Olaf onto Sven before getting on herself. At least she knew Sven could understand if she shouted 'go', 'stop', 'left' and 'right, simple commands Kristoff had taught him.

The snowman in front of her turned around and looked at her with a big smile. "Ready, Anna?"

Anna sucked in a deep breath and shouted. "I was born ready! Go, Sven!" With that said, Sven started running towards the Northern Mountains.

.

.

After an hour or two of following Olaf's directions they reached a secluded valley. "Over there! We're getting closer." Olaf said excitedly, and true to his words they saw Elsa standing there, surrounded by rocks.

Anna quickly motioned Olaf and Sven to hide with her behind a huge rock. She then raised a finger to her lips in a hush motion and whispered quietly to them. "Don't make any noise, got it?" Both of them nodded.

Right now they were roughly twenty five to thirty feet away from where Elsa was. She peeked out from her hiding spot and saw Elsa kneeling down and saying something. She then deduced that this place must be the Valley of the Living Rock Gerda had told her about, where the troll King that had healed her resided. _Maybe Elsa's going to ask him how to thaw this winter…_

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Anna heard Elsa say. "Please…help me, King Pabbie."

Anna's eyes widened when the rocks began to roll towards Elsa and turn into trolls. She assumed the one who spoke was King Pabbie. "Queen Elsa, I sense that you are in great pain. How may I be of assistance?"

Her eyes went back to Elsa as she spoke. "Please help me get rid of my memories…of Anna." _What? Why would she want to do that?_ Anna was shocked. Elsa wanted to forget about her?

The troll King shook his head slightly at her request. "I cannot get rid of memories, Elsa."

"Why? I thought—"

Pabbie raised a hand to silence her. "I told the late King that I could only lock the memories away, and that is what I did for Anna. Even if I help you lock away your memories, I sense that your love for her is strong…if you fall in love with her again, your memories could be awakened and it will all come back to you."

"If I don't see her anymore then I won't fall in love with her again! I'll just send her away, back to Romsdal!" said Elsa desperately. "Please help me! I don't want to suffer anymore! If only I knew…If only I had you lock away my memories when I was a child it wouldn't have to come to this!"

The Queen broke into sobs. "If I had come earlier, then Arendelle would be safe! _Anna_ would be safe! I hurt her, King Pabbie! I hurt her _again_, and I can't live like this!"

Anna's jaws clenched, her hands balled into fist. She couldn't take it anymore and came running out of her hiding spot.

"Anna! How did you find me? What are you—"

"What is your problem?" Anna interrupted. "Don't you think it hurts me as well?" she screamed at a shocked Elsa. "I remember, Elsa! I remember everything! I remember how I got angry that you shut me out, how I pushed you until you couldn't take it anymore, until you lost control of your powers! I remember the sharp ice coming out of nowhere and stabbing me close to my heart! I remember the coldness of the ice that penetrated my flesh, the pain that erupted in my chest and the feeling of warm thick blood flowing out of my body—"

"Stop it!" Elsa shouted. "Just please stop—" Anna ignored Elsa and raised her voice a notch louder.

"—but all I could think about was you!"

Elsa stopped her pleas and looked at her with surprise. Anna was suddenly aware that all eyes were trained on her. She swallowed nervously but was determined to continue.

"All I could think about was you…" she said with a voice smaller than before but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "Funny, right?" she laughed dryly. "I was on the verge of dying but all I could think about was you. That pain when the ice pierced through me…it couldn't compare to the hurt you caused when you shut me out. I was young and I didn't understand why you wouldn't see me anymore, I didn't know how hard you were trying to protect me and how much suffering you went through to do what you _thought _was best for me… but now I do."

Anna's eyes softened as she stared into frightened blue ones. "You could have just told me, Elsa. It's not like I didn't know about your powers…you could have told me and I would have told you I didn't care, and I still _don't care._" She tentatively made a step forward, and was happy that Elsa didn't move. She walked up until she was an arm away from Elsa and gave her a small smile. "After all, who wouldn't want a friend who could create snow out of thin air?"

The wind died down as the howling winds turned into hushed breezes that were barely audible. The whole valley was silent, only sounds of breathing could be heard. Anna swore that everyone must have heard how hard her heart was beating.

"You don't have to suffer anymore, Elsa. I remember now, so you're not alone in this pain. I don't care about what happened in the past—what happened in the past stays in the past. From this day forth I'll be with you…always. No matter what happens, I'll be right here for you." Anna wondered what compelled her to make such a promise, but deep down she knew it was what she truly wanted and she would never regret it.

The strawberry blonde watched Elsa as those mesmerizing blue eyes welled up with tears. She never thought anybody could look so beautiful when they were so broken at the same time. Anna could see that Elsa wanted to touch her but couldn't bring herself to do it. She smiled at reached down for her hand and placed it over her heart. "I won't go anywhere."

She bit back the pain when Elsa suddenly hugged her.

"Yay! Look how happy they are, Sven!"

Anna yelped in pain when Elsa tightened her grip out of fear. "O-Olaf!" Anna managed to scold through her gritted teeth. "Don't scare Elsa!"

"Olaf?" Elsa asked with wonder.

"Yeah, and that's Sven!" He pointed towards the reindeer beside him. Olaf then looked at Elsa with concern. "Anna's been bleeding along the way, Elsa. She said she didn't care but I thought I'd let you know."

Anna felt Elsa pull back and examine her shoulder, looking her blood soaked clothes. "Anna! Your wound—! How did I not realize this sooner!" she said, words tainted with guilt. "You shouldn't be out in this condition!"

The strawberry blonde managed a weak smile. "If I didn't…then you'd already forgotten me by now." Anna wanted to assure her that she was fine, but all of the sudden she felt dazed and collapsed to the ground. She heard the trolls gasp and Pabbie rolled over to her side. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll heal her."

Pabbie reached out his hands to Anna, but all of the sudden an arrow whizzed past and struck the ground near where Pabbie was standing.

"Get away from my sister!"

"Kristoff…" whispered Anna feebly.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted with his voice full of shock. He tightened the grip on his crossbow when he saw Anna lying there in Elsa's arm, slowly bleeding to death. "So it's true! What did you do to her you witch!" The tall blonde screamed with rage, eyes burning with hatred as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa flinched at the last word. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Kristoff, pointing his crossbow at Elsa, finger ready to press the trigger. "I know how you hurt her and I won't forgive you! I'll never forgive you for hurting my sister you monster!" The last word rang out clearly and echoed throughout the valley.

Anna watched as Elsa's expression change and how her eyes darkened. The strawberry blonde mentally cursed her brother because she knew that Elsa now doubted every word Anna had just said. Anna had tried so hard to pull Elsa back up, to get her to open up to her but Kristoff was pushing her back into her shell, just like that.

Sven started making all kinds of sounds, but Kristoff yelled back at him, eyes never leaving Elsa. "Why are you on their side? They hurt Anna, can't you see?"

Anna didn't know if a reindeer could roll its eyes, but if it could she certainly saw Sven do it. Sven charged towards Kristoff, biting his crossbow to direct it away from Elsa. Out of panic, Kristoff's finger slipped and pressed the trigger, causing the arrow to shoot. Everyone gasped as their eyes watching the arrow hit the white snowman.

"Oh look at that! I've been impaled! Hehehe!"

Olaf let out a weird laugh and everyone let out a sigh of relief when they understood that Olaf was unharmed. The snowman glanced down at the arrow stuck in his chest and removed it with ease. He then raised his head and looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Why is everybody looking at me? Shouldn't you be helping Anna instead?"

"Haha…ha…"

Everyone's eyes shot back to Anna when they heard her laugh faintly. Anna didn't know whether to appreciate Olaf's weird timings or not, but she was glad that everyone stopped making a ruckus. She heard the rolling of rocks and footsteps rushing towards her, their sounds quickly becoming incoherent to her mind. She struggled to keep her eyes open, looking at the distorted faces in front of her. She saw something glow out of the corner of her eyes, feeling the warmth spread over her shoulder.

The last thing she heard was Elsa's sobs, and then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>For the people who might be wonder why Kristoff is talking like that...it will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't worry.<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will be mainly Elsa's POV and a bit of Kristoff's!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

****A/N: Thanks to catsmelt who proof read this. All mistakes are still mine, I suppose.****

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elsa patted down the clumps of hay into a makeshift bed and motioned Kristoff to set Anna down. They were now in a stable owned by Oaken, the owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, a place where Kristoff had remembered coming across while he was in the mountains.

After Pabbie had healed Anna, he urged the group to find a place where Anna could rest for the remaining day; the quicker the better, so they didn't opt to go back to the castle.

The walk with Kristoff was dreadful, but Olaf was there to brighten up the mood. _At least he made an effort to do so…_ During their walk she could feel Kristoff staring at her back while she trailed behind Olaf, listening to his yearning for summer. She knew that Kristoff didn't trust her enough to feel comfortable walking in front of her. _Of course he doesn't…you hurt his sister._

Sometimes she would glance over her shoulder to look at Anna, who was asleep on Sven's back, to remind herself that she was okay. While glancing at her, Elsa would catch Kristoff glaring at her with menacing eyes. He seemed to love his sister more than he feared Elsa, and Elsa saw that as good sign.

When they finally reached Oaken's trading post, the jolly man was kind enough and allowed them to rest in his stable and so they settled in.

Though she longed to sit beside Anna, Elsa decided to sit a distance away from her to let Kristoff know that she wouldn't harm her in anyway. She let her eyes trace along the profile of Anna's face, wanting to stroke her strawberry blonde hair, to her fingers brush along that defined jawline, to hold her hand and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay...but she knew that it wasn't.

Her eyes stopped at Anna's shoulder, the place she had wounded her, for a few solid minutes. All she ever did was hurt Anna, yet Anna said she wanted to be with her always, no matter what happened.

All along she had sunk too deep in her own pain and chose to ignore Anna's, childishly thinking that she was the only one suffering but in reality everyone around her must have been suffering from her actions towards them.

She thought about how Gerda spent many years trying to reach out to her, heartbroken every time Elsa shut her out. She thought about the women she had bedded, some of them who actually had romantic feelings towards her but hated her when they realized it was just a physical relationship. The platinum blonde realized that she solved her problems by running away or shutting everyone out. _You selfish jerk, not everything can be done your way…look what happened._

Elsa rubbed her forehead and sighed to herself. The more she thought about it the more things there were that she needed to fix. Really, there were far too many things that needed to be mended and it was just a headache to think about right now.

"Elsa…"

Elsa's heart fluttered when she heard Anna calling out her name. Both Kristoff and her watched as Anna slowly opened her eyes. She moved cautiously towards Anna, waiting to see if Kristoff would attempt to stop her. He looked like he wanted to but he didn't, so she came closer until she was sitting next to Anna. She reached out her left hand and hesitated for a few seconds before gently squeezing Anna's hand, smiling when Anna returned the gesture.

"Elsa...you're okay..." Anna mumbled. Elsa realized that she was only half awake, but she was glad because it meant that Anna was slowly recovering.

"Silly girl...it's not me you should be worried about..." she replied softly while raising her free hand to cup Anna's cheek lovingly, letting her thumb stroke her fair skin. Elsa thought it was adorable when Anna nuzzled into (or against?) her hand.

She was startled when the strawberry blonde reached out to cup the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss. It was only a light peck on the lips and Anna probably didn't know what she was doing. Even so, Elsa felt the blood rush to her cheeks instantly. Her hand left Anna's cheek as she rushed to press it against her own, hoping that it would soothe the heat and calm herself down.

There was a light thud as Anna released her hold on Elsa, letting her arm fall back to her side. Elsa chuckled when she heard the younger woman begin to snore lightly.

"You are too good for me, Anna..." she sighed.

"You're damn right she is," Kristoff interjected with an angry tone. "she should have never come to Arendelle in the first place."

Elsa jumped a bit and felt ashamed because she almost forgot that Anna's brother was also here. She took a deep breath before turning to face him. He deserved to know the truth, not only because he was Anna's brother but also because he cared for her, deeply. "Yes...that was what I had thought, too, Prince Kristoff."

She kept her gaze on Kristoff as she continued to speak. "Three years ago I secretly went to Romsdal to see Anna. Of course in the beginning it was just because I had to see with my own eyes how Anna was doing, to confirm that she was okay, but something unexpected happened...I fell for her. I fell in love with Anna."

Elsa swallowed thickly when Kristoff stayed silent. She took it as a sign to resume speaking. "Months ago when Romsdal came to negotiate...I caved in to my own desires. I wanted Anna to be in Arendelle with me, I ordered her to be here, to be mine...but after a few days I realized that I had made a mistake. Yes, she should have never come, so I formulated a plan to solve the problem...but things got out of hand, as you can see."

"I…I really never meant for any of this to happen." Elsa continued. "My original plan was to bring two of my trust worthy servants and Anna to the trolls. There Anna and I would have our memories of each other erased, or locked away, as King Pabbie put it. Anna's would be locked away first and one of my servants would escort her back to Romsdal, and then mine would be done and I would go back to being that wicked witch everyone thought I was."

She glanced at Anna and smiled sadly before casting her eyes to the ground. "I even thought about an excuse to send her back to Romsdal and all, the letter still ready in my desk waiting to be sent. I thought that if I carried out the plan perfectly everything would be fine…but I was too selfish and ignored what Anna felt about this whole situation. I had selfishly requested her to come, and apparently I was sending her mixed signals, treating her like a toy or so I've heard."

Elsa felt tears threatening to fall but held it in. "When...when I wanted to tell her about the plan, we got into an argument. Suddenly it was like the accident from years ago was re-occurring in front of my eyes, and I watched as I repeated the same mistake...except that this time I had not only hurt Anna but also the citizens of Arendelle as well, by creating this unwanted winter."

There was a moment of silence as they listened to the wind howling outside, harshly beating against the wooden doors, until Kristoff spoke up.

"Anna, she..." He paused and searched for better words. "I don't care if you claim to love her or not, but does she love you?"

Elsa was taken aback by his question. "I am not sure if she does," she answered hesitantly. "The most I can say is, well, I believe she has an interest in me…" she trailed off when she thought about the heated session they had in the ballroom. Her face flushed when she remembered that side of Anna that nobody has ever seen before…the feverish heat of her skin, the soft moan coming out of her lips and the enticing scent of—_No! Now is not the time to be thinking about this Elsa!_

"...if I wanted to take Anna back with me to Romsdal after she recovers, would you let me?"

"Whatever Anna wants, is what I will give her." Elsa replied instantly. "However, if she chooses to go back...can you promise that she will be free without restrictions? Can you make sure King Kasper willstop treating her like she's delicate glass and let her enjoy life for once?"

Kristoff said nothing in response, his eyes said it all. There was no way he could order his own father to stop 'protecting' Anna, especially after this second incident.

"At least you stand on her side…" Elsa muttered quietly.

She was content about the silence that followed shortly, but after a few minutes she was aware that Kristoff and the reindeer, Sven, were communicating with each other, just like they did at the valley. Elsa wondered if he was an animal whisperer of some sort. She glanced at the duo at realized that Kristoff could understand Sven by just looking at him, along with listening to that sounds he made. Elsa found it oddly fascinating.

It was obvious that Kristoff didn't want her to listen in their conversation…or at least his part of the conversation. He responded to Sven with a series of 'no' or 'not now'. _It's not like I can understand the whole conversation by listening to you…_Elsa thought dryly, though she was interested in knowing what Sven thought.

She decided to go outside and give them the _privacy_ that they needed. Elsa gently pried Anna's hand away from her own and stood slowly. "I'll go check up on Olaf."

The platinum blonde opened the door and quickly stepped outside before gently closing the door behind her. She sighed when Olaf was nowhere to be seen. Earlier, she hadn't tried to stop him when he said he was going to look for snowmen of his kind. Elsa didn't know if he was referring to animated snowmen or regularly built snowmen, but she was sure his search would be futile in the mountains.

Elsa flexed her hands and looked at them. _It seems that I'm more powerful than I thought…_Her brows knit together whenever she thought of the happy snowman. How exactly did Olaf come to life? The last time she built Olaf was the day Anna arrived, in her old room, and she had kept him there since.

She tried not to get overly attached to Olaf, but considering he was the symbol of her and Anna's early friendship, and that she had built him with her own hands…it was like he was family. _You shouldn't have gotten too attached to him, Elsa. He's bound to melt someday._

Elsa shook her head and sighed. What she did couldn't be undone, and Olaf was the least of her problems. She had to go back to Arendelle as soon as possible and think of a way to reverse the storm she made. She would have to go over many issues with the council and hold meetings with the representatives of the other kingdoms to discuss their future relations. She would also have to restore faith into her people, to let them know that everything would be fine.

_If only I could run away and be free...forget it, there's no use! Where else could I go?_

The platinum blonde closed her eyes and concentrated on the snow surrounding was not before long that she felt tired, feeling her power being drained away as she tried to melt the snow. She opened her eyes and was disappointed in herself. Though she managed to melt a large area of snow, it was measly compared to the size of Arendelle.

She pondered over the years why creating things were always a simple task but melting them was so difficult…of course there was no handbook for her to follow, so it took her years of practicing to get the hang of her powers. After her little practice she was now sure that she didn't have the strength or ability to thaw every inch of the land she had frozen. _I'm not strong enough...it could to take me forever to thaw the land..._

Elsa turned and faced the direction where Arendelle was. She blinked when she saw the flags of Arendelle from a distance, slowly marching towards her direction. Had the council decided to send out a search party for her? She scoffed at the thought, fully knowing that many of the councilmen disliked her but were too afraid to do anything. _They must have come for Anna._

During her meeting with the council prior to Anna's arrival, she had repeatedly stressed the fact that Anna's safety was to always be before her own, and if something happened to her she would make their lives a living hell. _It must be karma...I'm in a living hell right now._

She turned and knocked on the stable doors before entering. "Prince Kristoff? It seems that a search party has been sent—Prince Kristoff?"

When she entered she saw Anna and Sven sleeping but Kristoff was nowhere to be seen. If she had kept her guard up she would have realized that he was hiding just behind the doors, but all was too late when something hard made contact with the back of her head.

.

.

Kristoff sat in the throne room, waiting. Earlier he had taken Anna back to her room and let a doctor check up on her. He didn't know what that troll did, but it did a fine job in healing his sister. The doctor said that the wound had healed nicely and that Anna was expected to wake up no later than tomorrow.

The man let out a frustrated sigh as he held his head between his hands. _I'm doing the right thing, right? _He was warned to not believe in a word the Queen said, but he knew there was some truth behind the Queen's loving tone in her voice, the way her face lit up unconsciously when she talked about Anna, the tender look in her eyes...

_Don't, Kristoff. Don't you believe in her. She's just tricking you...she hurt Anna remember? Just remember that and nothing else._

Ever since he was a child, he loved his sister dearly and it broke his heart when Father no longer allowed him to play with her. Their family had already fallen into pieces when their mother had passed, but it shattered completely after Anna's accident. He understood that Father did not want to lose Anna, but...

_If only Anna hadn't gone with Father...if only she didn't meet that witch! It's all her fault!_

Kristoff looked up when he heard the doors swing open.

"You've done Arendelle well, Kristoff. Finally we have that wretched Queen locked up in the dungeons."

He stared hard into the other man's eyes, grimacing at the fake smile that was plastered on his face.

"Don't talk like you own the place, Hans."

Kristoff watched as Hans strolled into the room and stopped near the throne. He placed one hand on the crest rail of the chair as he admired the throne, letting his fingers trace the intricate carvings until he reached the arm rest. Hans turned and smirked at Kristoff before sitting down comfortably on the throne with his legs crossed and arms splayed wide, gesturing to the whole castle.

"Oh, but it's already mine."

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: **Thanks to catsmelt who proof read this. All mistakes are still mine, I suppose.** **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hans had to be bluffing, Kristoff was sure of it. He couldn't have managed to snag Arendelle out of Elsa's hand that quickly. It was peaceful in Arendelle, save for the storm that was raging on. There were no signs of troops storming the streets and no rebels fighting for their freedom…everyone was just anxiously awaiting for the Queen to return and thaw this winter.

It couldn't be true…but did it matter? As long as he could take Anna back to Romsdal, Arendelle could cease to exist for all he cared.

The tall blonde tried to quench this uneasiness in his heart when he questioned himself whether he was doing the right thing or not. He _was_ doing the right thing…he had to be. Kristoff walked towards the castle stables, hoping that talking to Sven would sooth his nerves.

On the way there, he couldn't help but remember that smirk Hans gave him in the throne room. It reminded him of the unnerving smile when they first met:

_"Prince Kristoff! What brings you here?"_

_"What?" Kristoff replied dryly as he turned around and stared glumly at the man who had called out to him. After being sent away by Anna, he wasn't in the right mood to chat with anybody else._

_He saw a man with auburn hair and green eyes (with evidence of crying) looking at him from a bench. The man quickly stood and walked towards him, extending a hand for him to shake as he introduced himself. _

_"My name is Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." _

_Kristoff shook his hand while the gears in his head were turning. Romsdal and the Southern Isles were trading partners, so it was natural that he would occasionally see some of the princes. Though Hans was closer to him in age, he had never met him before. _

_Something clicked in his mind. "Are you the Hans Anna was talking about? The one who proposed to her?"_

_Hans ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. "So you've heard...she rejected me, but I don't plan on giving her up to Queen Elsa."_

_Kristoff snorted impolitely before rebutting. "What are you going to do? She __**belongs**__ to the Queen, or so to speak. How are you going to whisk her away from the Queen's grasp? Even I couldn't convince Anna to go back with me to Romsdal."_

_The younger man looked at him with surprise. "You've come for Anna?"_

_"Of course, why else would I set foot on the Snow Queen's land?" Kristoff replied bitterly. "So, tell me about your grand plan."_

_The smile Hans gave him sent a slight chill down his spine. He didn't know how to explain this feeling but he knew there was something behind it. _

_"I'm still working on it, though I reckon I'll have it planned out by tomorrow. Let's meet here then, and I'll tell you all about it."_

_Hans patted him on the shoulder and gave him that daunt smile when Kristoff nodded. "I better head back now. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."_

Kristoff frowned at his memories. "Sven...what do you think about this whole situation?" The tall blonde asked when he got to the stables.

Sven snorted and turned his head away from the tall blonde. The man could imagine him scoff and tell him: "You're stupid. You shouldn't have done that. Hans is a douche and you know it. You knew it."

"What choice did I have, Sven? I only want what's best fo—"

"Nuh uh, don't try and finish that sentence! You're doing the exact opposite of what you think you're doing."

"I _know_ what I'm doing, alright?"

Sven narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Reindeers are indeed better than people..."

"What? Why all the sudden...?"

"Nothing, it just feels like I'm the one with the bigger brain. Tell me, why do you believe in Hans?"

"I—I don't! I just—it's because of Anna, okay?" Kristoff replied with exasperation.

The reindeer sadly shook his head. "I didn't want to say this Kristoff...but you've slowly become the person you hate the most."

Kristoff stormed out of the stables without saying bye to Sven. He couldn't accept what his friend had just said—he couldn't and he wouldn't. _I am nothing like him. Nothing._

When he reached Anna's door, he paused before knocking, wondering whether his sister would be awake. It was already nightfall, a couple of hours had past since he brought her back to the castle.

Hearing no response he gently opened the door and went inside. He frowned when he saw his sister breaking out in cold sweat, seemingly in a nightmare. When he approached the bed Anna woke up with a start, gasping for air.

"...Anna? Is everything all right?" He tentatively called out to his sister, lightly resting his hand on her shoulder.

Anna turned and looked at him with surprise. "Kristoff! Oh, it was nothing...I just had a bad dream, that's all." She gave him a toothy grin and rolled her shoulders. "Wow, I've got to thank Pabbie for doing such a splendid job! I feel spanking new!"

Kristoff gave her a weak smile as she continued rambling. "Why do I have so many blankets all over me? Where's Gerda? I'm absolutely famished! Hey, why are the curtains closed? It's so dark in here!"

The tall blonde tried to stop Anna when he saw her pushing the heavy covers off herself. "Anna, wait until the doctor arrives! You can't get up now!" His voice laced with worry and fear.

Anna just waved her hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. "Pshh, Kristoff! I'm feeling perfectly fine—"

She suddenly stopped speaking when she noticed her breath was coming out like puffs of smoke, the chill temperature of the room causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. The strawberry blonde let her bare feet hit the cold carpets on the floor, curving her toes and trying to feel the familiar warmness that it should have brought instead of this unusual coldness.

Kristoff felt his heart sink with each passing moment, watching as Anna moved towards the curtains and clutched onto the rich fabric before pulling them open. He closed his eyes when he heard the swishing of the curtains and the audible gasp from his sister.

The tall blonde finally cracked open his eyes after what seemed like eternity. Without having to look past Anna he knew that Arendelle was still in deep snow. Instead he looked straight into the wide teal eyes of his sister, seeing the various emotions passing through, all the questions that hung about her lips but never left.

"Anna, listen I—"

"Geez, I thought the first thing Elsa would do was thaw Arendelle after coming back," Anna cut in as she hugged herself, fingers bunching up the thin fabric of her nightgown. "Maybe shes'...going to do that tomorrow, after she's had plenty of rest."

A thick silence settled in as they both knew it wasn't true. Anna was denying the fact that her brother might have had something to do with stopping Elsa from thawing Arendelle; and that alone broke Kristoff's heart, knowing that his baby sister was _trying _to believe in him.

He watched silently as Anna's hands loosened then grasped tighter onto her gown, her body trembling slightly as she tried to strain herself from screaming at him.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked through gritted teeth. "Where is _Elsa_?" She asked again with a commanding voice, stressing each word clearly for him to hear.

Kristoff didn't know where to start. He didn't know how to explain. Letting Anna down was the last thing he wanted to do; but precisely because of Anna, he had decided to follow through with Hans's plan. _It's okay, she'll understand. If not now, then later._

"Why do you care so much about her?"

The words came out colder than he thought it would. It pained him to see the look of disbelief that flashed across her face. What was she thinking right now? Her big brother, who had always supported her when he could, was now her enemy?

Anger bubbled in him when he thought about the Snow Queen. What part of her deserved Anna's utmost attention? Why was Anna choosing someone who caused her pain over he who wanted to protect her?

"Do you know the real reason why you came here, Anna? It was because we had no choice...because _he _had no choice!"

"...you mean Father?"

Kristoff nodded. "After your accident, Father cut off all trades with Arendelle. He stubbornly cut of our most important life source, and I only realized the flaw of his decision until a few years ago."

He looked at his sister, eyes hard and full of hate for his father. "You know that we're a small kingdom compared to Arendelle, so we rely on Arendelle to do trade with us, give us access to some of the trade routes and so on...but after Father cut off the ties things just weren't looking as good as before."

"The council begged him to re-establish connection with Arendelle and finally he gave in, realizing his mistake—however when Queen Elsa replied to us he hated himself even more, because she wanted _you_. Romsdal had nothing else to offer but you."

Kristoff laughed dryly. "If only he hadn't been so childish in the first place, he wouldn't have lost you to the Snow Queen."

Anna gave him a confused look. "I don't understand why you're telling me this, Kristoff. What does this have to do with—"

"It has everything to do with it!" He yelled angrily, but deep down he knew he was making an invalid argument, he knew his train of thought was becoming incoherent. Flash backs of Hans and his conversation came to mind:

_"You said she __**what**__?"_

_When Kristoff woke up he realized that it was freezing cold, summer had instantly turned into winter. Hans came and found him, telling him how the Queen had set off an eternal winter. _

_"The Queen! She hurt Anna and fled to the Northern Mountains! It was a good thing that the servants made it to her in time, otherwise..."_

_"H-how is Anna?" _

_"She should have woken up by now but she hasn't, it's already been a day!"_

_"That witch!" Kristoff's eyes burned with rage, anger practically seething out of him. "You!" He shouted while grabbing Hans's collar. "Didn't you have a plan? Tell me and I'll do it, I help you as long as I can get Anna far away from her!"_

_Hans looked at him with determination in his eyes. "First, we need to capture the Queen."_

_"Considered that done."_

Anna's voice pulled him back to the present. "Kristoff..."

"I don't understand, Anna!" The tall blonde shouted in exasperation. "Why do you care about her after all she's done to you?"

"What do _you_ know?" The strawberry blonde snapped back. "You know nothing about us!"

Words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could even think. "She's done nothing but treated you like trash and hurt you! She's a sorceress, a witch, and just a whor—"

Before he could register, Anna's hand came flying down and smacked him violently across the cheek. His hand gingerly touched the redden cheek, and knowing what he had done he cast his eyes to the floor, letting the reality of his actions sink in.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't you dare call her that!" He heard her crying. "What's wrong with you, Kristoff? What's happened to you? Why are you being such a jerk?"

Sven's words suddenly echoed in his mind: _You've slowly become the person you hate the most._

It abruptly clicked in his mind that he was wrong all along. _Why did it take me so long to realize?_

Since when had he become like this? Why was he blinded by rage? Why was he judging Elsa by the rumors and easily swayed by Hans's words when he knew nothing about them? How did he not see that his love for Anna, his desire to protect her only made things worse? He had turned out like his father while foolishly thinking he was different from him.

The tall blonde struck himself across the other cheek, earning a gasp from his sibling. Kristoff continued to hit himself repeatedly until Anna managed to take hold of his hands.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?"

Kristoff brought his gaze to Anna's. "I-I'm so sorry, Anna. I let you down..." The man laughed at himself, a wry smile on his lips. "You're right, Anna. What do I know about her? What do I know about _you_? I don't know you Anna...I don't, yet I thought I did."

"How could I not see that you are free here, more than you could ever be in Romsdal? I only saw you as a prisoner to the Queen, a poor soul that was traded away from home...I automatically thought that you would be happier if you left Arendelle and came back with me...but it turns out it was my own wishful thinking."

Anna lunged herself towards him and gave him a punch in the gut before hugging him. The tall blonde tried to smile while wondering when his sister had gotten that strong, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Finally you understand you big doofus!" she said cheerfully.

Kristoff hugged her back for a brief moment before pulling out of the embrace. "Elsa's locked up in the dungeons...I knocked her unconscious when she had her guard down." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Anna stared blankly at him before blinking a few times. "...what did you say?"

"I said, Elsa's locked up in the dungeons—gah!"

The tall blonde yelped when his sister took hold of his collar, pulling him down forcefully so they were face to face.

"_What_?" Anna exclaimed as she shook him violently. "You locked Elsa in the dungeons?" Kristoff flinched at the shrill tone of her voice and the 'oh my god I'm so going to kill you' look on her face when she let go of him. "Regardless of what she did to me, she's the Queen of Arendelle! How could you even—I can't believe—we represent Romsdal for gods sake! What if Arendelle declares war on us?"

The tall blonde quickly grabbed onto her shoulder when he saw her make way to the door. "Calm down, feisty-pants! I'll take you to Elsa and explain everything to you but first, please change into something more presentable before heading out!"

"I totally forgot I was wearing my nightgown!" Anna cried out.

The tall blonde stepped out of the room after he made sure that none of Hans's men were in the hall. After Anna was properly clothed he led them to where Elsa was and began to explain the current situation to Anna.

"Hans is in control of Arendelle right now." He quickly raised a finger to shush Anna from butting in. "Wait, let me continue. I don't know how he did it but right now everybody is listening to his orders, including the council. I just helped him bring back Elsa because he promised that I could take you home."

He looked into his sister's astonished eyes. "I know, Anna. Hans is not the nice guy you think he is. I wasn't let in on all his plans, but I know for sure that he must have had some help. Though there are other representatives from various kingdoms, all of them are obeying him so I doubt they're the ones helping."

The tall blonde tugged on Anna's hand, making sure she was still following him. He didn't need to see to confirm that his sister was having a hard time digesting all the information. After a few minutes in silence, they finally reached their destination. Both of them stared at the heavy door, feeling the cold wind seep into their bones as it escaped from the bottom of the door.

Kristoff pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. Beyond this point, whatever may happen, he vowed not to repeat the same mistake he made. This time, he would make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated.<br>I also want to know if the pace of the story is too slow? Are you guys losing interest or is it okay? You know, something like that. Anything helps! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

****A/N: Thanks to catsmelt who proof read this. All mistakes are still mine, I suppose.****

**Thank you to everyone was has been reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and waiting for this story to update in my absence. I know it has been a month, so without further ado I present you this chapter.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as Kristoff swung open the door, Anna caught sight of platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa—"

"—Anna!"

The strawberry blonde took a few steps forwards before realizing that it wasn't Elsa who called out to her. Turning her head slightly, she stared in shock at the figure standing before her.

"F-Father?"

It was Kristoff who voiced for them both, and Anna could hear that he was just as stunned as her. She looked past her father and tried to meet Elsa's gaze, but the latter did not seem surprised by their arrival and only gazed down at her cuffed hands, making no move to acknowledge them.

Kasper ignored Kristoff and strode towards Anna with open arms. Rooted on spot she tried to piece everything together as thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't move when her father approached her with relief in his eyes. She didn't move when he wrapped his arms around her. Her thoughts were still a mess when she heard his distant voice thanking the gods that she was safe and sound, and muttering apologizes for leaving her here in this god forbidden land with the wretched witch.

Upon hearing her father insult Elsa, Anna snapped. Why couldn't anyone _try_ to understand Elsa before making assumptions? She instantly drew up her arms to her chest and shoved Kasper away, watching as he stumbled backwards with a shocked expression.

"Why?" asked Anna, her emotions mixed with confusion and anger. "_Why_ are you here?"

The atmosphere turned dire when Kasper looked over his shoulder and cast his gaze down on Elsa, his eyes narrowing with disdain. "I followed you shortly after you left because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you with this," He flung out his left arm and jabbed a finger towards Elsa. "this _abomination_!"

Kasper's face flushed with anger. "I know what she did to you! She hurt you, again! I can't—" He paused abruptly, his hands tightening into a fist and his body trembling. The King took a deep breath before he resumed speaking, his voice suddenly rasp and cracking. "I can't bear to lose you! I almost lost you once and I'm not going to let it happen again—Anna?"

The princess had stopped listening halfway through when she realized what crime her father had committed. She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately wanting to hold onto something. Her lips quivered and tears threatened to spill as she could no longer ignore the truth that was blatantly displayed in front of her.

"You…you helped Hans..."

There was no other explanation, there simply wasn't. At the moment she didn't know what to think, because her father was in the dungeon where the Queen of Arendelle was chained, but he offered her no assistance and was calling her names—was there really a good explanation to that?

She let out a choked sob when the look on his face confirmed everything. The man whom she called father had sacrificed their kingdom's reputation because of his own needs. He put the two kingdom's relationship to risk because he couldn't stand his own daughter being in the hands of the infamous queen.

What happened to being royalty before being you? What happened to putting the people's needs before your own?

A single tear slid down her cheek as she mustered all her effort to utter out a single word.

"Why?"

"It's…" Kasper stared at the ground for a moment. He slowly ran a hand through his hair, pushing back locks of blonde as he heaved a sigh. "…because I can get you back, Anna. I want you home, where you belong." He let his hand drop to his side and his bangs fell back, slightly covering his eyes as he lifted his head to meet Anna's gaze. "When I received that letter of reply from Arendelle, I did _not_ want to let you go. She hurt you in the past, and though she had displayed her power to all the kingdoms and proved that she could control it, I knew there was a chance that things could go wrong."

The man let out a dry laugh before he resumed talking. "Few hours later, I received a letter from the Southern Isles saying that they wanted to form an alliance between our kingdoms by the means of marriage between you and their thirteenth prince, Prince Hans." Anna's eyes went wide at the mention of Hans. _He knew yet he…? _"I replied and told them that I would be glad to offer your hand to him, but I had a little problem with the Snow Queen…luckily they despised her too, so together we hatched a plan. Alone I wouldn't stand a chance, but two is always better than one. Arendelle will fall, even if they had their _witch_ protecting them." He spat out the word with distaste while glaring at Elsa's direction.

"A day after you set sail to Arendelle I followed, bringing a few of my best men. By that time the Southern Isles had already rallied their troops and they managed to reach Arendelle the same day you did, along with Prince Hans." He paused when Anna's mouth hung open in surprise. That meant the Southern Isles ships were frozen in the fjord, but did that matter? Their men were already here, prepared for war while the soldiers of Arendelle weren't.

"Don't be so shocked, my dear. It's time that someone put an end to the witch's reign." Kasper quickly spoke again before Anna could voice her thoughts. "Fear not, after everything is over we'll be on our way back to Romsdal. I only want you home, Anna, which is all I wished for since you've left."

_You say you want me home…but after this you will offer me to the Southern Isles as their reward?_

"Please come back, Anna, to where she can't hurt you anymore." There was desperation in his voice as his face consorted into pain, the pain of losing a loved one. Anna observed her father intently, suddenly realizing that he looked so weary and worn out. _Since when did he have gray hair? He looks so pale…has he been doing well?_

Anna stopped her thoughts when she gazed at her father. Suddenly she saw it again in his eyes, the love that wasn't meant for her. She felt like now was the time to get an answer from him, about a certain question that she always pondered on since a few years back.

"Are you sure it's me that you want…and not the illusion of Mother?"

As she grew up, she realized from the portraits that she very much resembled her late mother who passed when she was a baby. Anna did not question the love her father had for her mother, but as she underwent puberty and blossomed into a beautiful young woman, she couldn't help but noticed in Kasper's eyes the love and adoration that was clearly meant for his queen. She came to the conclusion that her father was seeing the image of her mother on her, instead of seeing her for who she was.

He blinded himself with the illusion and wanted to be given a chance, a chance to rescue the one he failed to save years ago. She had heard that someone attempted to assassinate her parents when she was a baby, but they only managed to kill the queen and escaped before the royal guards could capture them.

If he thought he could, in some way, redeem himself by saving Anna, then he was wrong.

Kasper's brown orbs widen a fraction at the question. He blinked for a few seconds as if the thought never occurred to him, and then chuckled. "What are you saying, Anna?"

She saw denial in the fake smile plastered on his face. _Denial, denial, denial..._it seemed like everyone was doing that. Kristoff denied the fact that she could be happy in Arendelle, Elsa denied herself true happiness, and Kasper was denying the reality that he was seeing his queen in her.

Anna, on the other hand, would _not _deny herself of what she wanted.

The strawberry blonde didn't answer Kasper. Instead, she strode past him and walked towards queen closed her eyes and turned her head away from the princess, lips thin and body tense. When Anna came to a stop in front of her, she knelt down on one knee and reached out a hand to gently cup Elsa's cheek.

She could feel Elsa clench her jaws together as she slowly stroked over the light dusting of freckles on her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Anna waited patiently for Elsa to turn and look at her, and when she did she smiled warmly at her. She gazed strongly into those crystalline blue eyes that held uncertainty.

"Elsa," Anna said in a voice so soft that only the two of them could hear. "I won't leave you and I won't let you go…this time, I've got you."

Without waiting for a response she turned her head to look at Kasper, whose face became paler than before at the exchange in front of him. "Father," she started, surprised at the sudden confidence in her voice. "I don't care if it's Mother or I that you see standing before you…whatever happened in the past stays in the past and there's nothing that we can do to change it, but," Anna inhaled deeply before continuing. "I am sure that it isn't too late for you to turn back," she noticed that Kasper's expression was slowly replaced by anger with each passing moment. "we can still make amends, you can still right your wrongs!"

A split second later, a hysteric laughter filled the cold dungeon. Anna stared at her father, no, the man in front of her who seemed so desperate and broken. The laugh sounded so hollow and empty, the kind that chilled and seeped into people's bones, the kind that were fit to haunt people's dreams.

Abruptly the laughter ended and Kasper sprang into action. In an instant he had his sword unsheathed and lunged towards Elsa, ready to cut her down.

"No!" Kristoff and Anna shouted at the same time; but as soon as the word left their lips, their father cried out in pain and let go of his sword, creating a harsh clang that echoed as it hit the dungeon floor.

Before anyone could register what happened, half a dozen soldiers came rushing in. One of them grabbed Kristoff and shoved him against the wall while the other pulled Anna towards the door. Another soldier pointed his sword towards Elsa's neck, and the rest surrounded Kasper.

"Oh my," A voice spoke with mock surprise. "King Kasper, are you out of your mind? You attempted to murder the Queen of Arendelle?"

The sound of boots hitting the floor slowly came closer, each step planted firm and heavy, echoing though the dungeon. "As a trade partner of Arendelle, it is only fitting that I stop you…don't you agree?" The figure strolled leisurely into the room, flashing his pearly whites at Kasper.

"Hans! You—" Kasper couldn't finish his sentence because he was now coughing blood. "It seems I need to work hard on my aim," Hans said as he did a throwing motion. "Oh, but I was in such a hurry to save the Queen! I panicked, so I couldn't aim well." His eyes traveled to the dagger that sunk in Kasper's shoulder. "Good thing I applied _poison_ to the dagger, otherwise you would still be able to fight back."

Hans turned his attention to Kristoff, who was struggling against the solider who subdued him. "Prince Kristoff!" He addressed with a smile, though his voice was laced in mock disappointment. "It saddens me to see you like this! I thought you were better than your father, yet here you are, helping him with his attempt to murder the Queen."

Kristoff eye's flashed with anger, his voice of protest muffled by the solider who had gagged him with a cloth. "What did you say?" Hans walked closer and cupped a hand to his ears. He then stepped back and gasped with mock horror. "You're telling the soldier beside Queen Elsa to kill her while he still has a chance?"

Anna tried to resist the tight grip the soldier hand on her, but to no avail. She glanced towards the solider standing beside Elsa, and was shocked that he donned the colors of Romsdal—and was the only one wearing it. _With no doubt he is from the Southern Isles! _

Hans spoke to the solider. "You still have a chance to prevent your mistake. Put down the sword and the Southern Isles will do you no harm." The solider threw down his sword and bowed towards Hans. The Prince gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and then motioned another soldier to come forth. The soldier presented a sword in its sheath, and Hans grabbed onto the hilt, slowly pulling it out. As the blade was inching its way out of its sheath, the prince smirked as his eyes traveled from the guard of the sword to the tip of the blade.

Kristoff struggled violently at the sight of the sword and Anna knew why. The sword belonged to Kristoff.

After revealing the sword in its full glory, Hans pointed it towards Elsa. "Oh look! Prince Kristoff has knocked down all the soldiers and decides to strike down the Queen himself!" He made a faint swinging movement, causing the blade to inch closer towards Elsa's pale skin. If he pressed hard enough he would be able to draw blood. "No! He killed the Queen! Ah my heart wrenches with such pain, not being able to save her!"

Hans threw Kristoff's sword to the ground and pulled out his own, swinging it dangerously close to Kristoff's throat. "With anger overcoming my senses, I pull out my sword and kill the Prince, taking revenge for the fallen Queen."

"What about Princess Anna?" He questioned. "Princess Anna was unknowingly sent as a pawn by her father, because he knew that Anna could lower the defenses of the Queen who loved her dearly. Princess Anna found out about her father's plan but was too late, and when she arrived—" Hans paused and made a sweeping motion with his arms, gesturing towards the whole dungeon. "Everyone was dead, save for Prince Hans who stood there, mourning for the Queen."

The Prince chuckled darkly to himself. "Pretty nice story isn't it? This is my farewell gift to all of you. I hope I covered everything…wouldn't want to miss out on the details would we?"

"Bastard!" Anna spat. "Why did you leave me out of this, Hans? Why are you sparing me? So I can marry you and you can gain control over Romsdal too?"

Hans looked at her, his eyes softening. "I told you before, Anna. I love you, and this is my plan to save you."

"I don't believe you, not after everything you've done!" With that said the strawberry blonde turned her head away, suddenly finding the sight of Hans revolting.

The prince seemed a bit distraught at her declaration as he put his sword back in its sheath. "I confess that I didn't plan on marrying you at the beginning…but after I met you, Anna, I was instantly dazzled by your beauty and how similar we are." Hans now stood in front of Anna and took hold of her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. He brought up his other hand and caressed the side of her cheek. "Anna, you know we're meant to be. Remember what you said? You said we were the same because we were both alone for the longest time we could remember, even though we were surrounded by countless of people."

The strawberry blonde shivered when she noticed Hans's voice go low. "I want you, Anna…and no one can stop me from getting you…" Anna's eyes went wide when she realized Hans was closing in, wanting to kiss her. She tried to struggle, but he placed his hand around her waist and held her there firmly. _No, no, no! Stop—_

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!"

The sound of chains hitting the floor interrupted Hans and relief flooded through Anna. In that moment, the temperature changed drastically and ice spread across the floor rapidly. The strawberry blonde could practically smell the fear coming off the soldiers, hearing them scream when ice began to encase their feet. She looked down at Hans's feet and realized that ice was consuming him too; however, he calmly pulled out his sword as if he anticipated this, and pressed the blade against Anna's throat, causing her breath to hitch.

"I believe you should stop, Elsa, before _someone_ gets hurt."

With a wave of the queen's hand the ice encasing their feet disappeared, and Hans scoffed as the soldiers scampered quickly out of the dungeon. As soon as he was freed Kristoff ripped out the gag in his mouth and rushed over to Kasper, who had sunk to the floor in excruciating pain. Anna looked with despair at the state her father was in. Life was slowly trickling away from him, and if the antidote wasn't given soon he would die. _He's going to die right in front of me and I can't do anything but watch!_

"That's better." Hans walked around Anna so he was now behind her, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist as the sharp blade edged close to her pulse point. "See, Anna?" He whispered in her ear as he jerked her body uncomfortably close to his. "Do you see how easily you can influence Elsa? Her every move depends on you, my dear Anna, and that is what makes you more valuable."

"Let her go, Hans." The platinum blonde said through gritted teeth.

Hans only laughed. "God knows what you'd do to me the second I let her go. It's a bit unfair too, isn't it? Three against one…" He spared a glance at Kasper and snorted before continuing. "Two and a half against one, I suppose. Still, you have the upper hand."

Elsa bared her teeth at Hans and growled at him. "I can take you down alone. You know what I'm capable of."

Anna couldn't see Hans's expression, but from his voice she knew he was dead serious. "You make one move, Elsa, and I'll take her with me." He paused and chuckled. "Actually, that _is_ a good idea. If Anna doesn't want to be with me in this life time…perhaps the next would be a more suitable place for us to meet."

"Are you crazy?" blurted Anna. _Is he seriously thinking about suicide and bringing me with him? Or is he just going to kill me? Either way, he's gone insane!_

"Crazy?" Hans actually took a moment to ponder the question. "Crazy…" He murmured the word over and over again until his lips tugged into a sadistic grin, as if he was satisfied with what he was hearing. "Yes! I love crazy, and for once I should _be_ crazy! I should let loose and do things on my own, not by the whim of my parents or brothers! I should take matters into my own hands!"

"You know the reason why Elsa didn't free herself earlier?" Hans continued, directing his question to Anna as he stared straight into the icy gaze of Elsa. "Because she chose to submit, she chose to surrender peacefully to us because she wanted the best for _you_. Little did I know you brother dearest here decided back out on our deal and help you instead. If he hadn't, Arendelle would have already belonged to the Southern Isles and we would be married, happily ever after."

The feeling of Hans's breath on her cheek made Anna squirm. "Don't you want a normal life, Anna? Don't you want a life where you can marry me and live freely, instead of having to put up with the desires of a woman and live to follow her each and every whim?"

"You know she doesn't love you." Hans hissed in her ear. "She has plenty of women who would gladly come and go at her bidding, Anna. You think you're different from the others because Elsa and you shared a past together?"

Anna could see Elsa deflating with each and every word, her confidence wavering with each passing moment as Hans continued. "The Snow Queen is cruel and everyone knows that. How do you know if she's not playing mind games with you? Maybe she's tricking you into opening up to her, making you think that you're special, only to crush you into pieces and—"

"Elsa would never do that! She would never, ever, do that to me," stated Anna through clenched teeth as she glared menacingly at Hans.

Anna knew that the rumors held a certain degree of truth, and she wouldn't be surprised to know that Elsa was more…experienced in a particular area. In fact, she had seen it on the first day too, hadn't she? Elsa pushing up that maid against the wall, hands roaming all over in a feverish way that now made her feel bitter.

However, she knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Anna realized that to her, Elsa was captivating, more than Hans could ever be. Granted, she had thought Hans was charming when they first met; but Elsa was simply alluring. It wasn't because of her title as queen or her gorgeous appearance or magnificent powers; it was because of the truth she had learned about during these past days.

Elsa was different from the rumors, and it was definitely a good different. The rumors had made Anna believe that she was a perfect example of freedom but in reality she was just as imperfect as anyone. She let out a laugh when she saw the stupidity within her. To think that a simple logic like that had never crossed her mind before was just laughable.

Her laugh angered Hans and confused Elsa. "What's so funny?" growled Hans.

"You are no match for Elsa," said Anna loudly. "You've never been and never will be. Call me crazy too, but if you're willingly to die along with me just so we can be together…" she paused and looked at Elsa. "then I'm willingly to die _for_ her, so she can be free."

"No…" Elsa whispered as she shook her head desperately. "No!"

The prince snarled and held the blade closer to Anna's neck. "You want to die for her then so be it, Anna! I'd rather kill you before she can have her way with you!"

Anger flashed through Elsa's eyes. "You wouldn't dare! You know what will happen if—"

"Of course I do!" He smiled eerily. "As thirteenth in line, no one cares if I live or not and I have no say in anything the Southern Isles is planning. I am merely a pawn for them to use at their expense, so if I had to choose I would choose to die with the woman I love!" Anna knew her own expression mirrored Elsa's, a look of pure shock. _This man has gone insane!_

"Go ahead and kill me, Elsa!" Hans's shouted with glee. "I could care less! At least I get to die along with Anna, but you will have nothing left! You might be able to save Arendelle later; however, the one you love will die along with the man you despise, and whatever you do cannot change the outcome!"

His lips twisted up into a cruel smile as he glanced at Kristoff and Kasper's direction. "I'll give you and your family a last parting gift, Anna, something I happened to have stumbled upon by pure accident." Hans let out a small laugh before continuing. "Do you want to know _who _killed your mother?"

The dungeon was silent, save for the whistling of the wind outside. "Yes, it was the Southern Isles that ordered the assassination…but I have to thank them for their failure. Had they succeeded, you would have been dead too, Anna. My father is not a man of mercy, I'll have you know. He would have wiped out all of you and claimed Romsdal, it was one of his long time goals after all."

Anna watched as Kristoff flushed with anger and Kasper flared up with pure rage, if looks could kill, that was it. She met Elsa's gaze and the latter was surprised by her calmness to the revelation. A beat later the platinum blonde eyes widen with fear when she seemed to realize what the determination on Anna's face meant.

_It's now or never. _

Suddenly the strawberry blonde leaned forward, wincing when the sharp blade bit into her neck but she didn't stop. The remaining three stared at her in shock as she continued, blooding trickling out of her wound and dripping along the edge of the blade. However, before she could lunge further Hans withdrew the blade and let her go, pushing her away from him.

Elsa was quick to catch her, holding the girl in her arms. Anna noticed that the platinum blonde was trembling slightly and nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she leaned against her. In return Elsa strengthened her hold and held on to her protectively, the moment of weakness gone and replaced by an air of superiority. She had put on her queenly façade and resumed her role as a Queen, a Queen who was prepared to strike her enemy down.

"You win."

The abrupt statement from Hans baffled them all. "You win," he repeated softly as he looked at the hand that had just held Anna minutes ago. Hans closed his hand into a fist and repeated his words again: "You win, Anna."

"Why? Elsa asked with uncertainty. Anna too was unsure as to why Hans had decided to give up so easily. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

The prince muttered something that they couldn't hear. They watched as his eyes flicked back and forth from Anna to Elsa with a look that neither could comprehend. Hans closed his eyes with a grin and seemed like he was contemplating something. When he opened his eyes something had changed, but Anna didn't know what. "I'm a prince. I can do things without reason, right?"

Hans threw down his sword. "What are you going to do now, Elsa?" he asked as he pulled off his white gloves and discarded them to the floor. "Arendelle is now under the control of the Southern Isles. I doubt that my life is of any importance to them…" he trailed off as a tinge of anger flashed through his eyes, "…using me as hostage would be useless. So what will you do? Kill and behead me as a warning?"

Anna looked up at Elsa, wonder what she would do. Rumors had it that the lives of people who angered her were made into a living hell, some even died when no respect was shown. She knew fully well that Elsa could kill, and would if she needed to.

The strawberry blonde's gaze shifted to Kristoff when he stood up. He marched towards Hans with a look of fury, ready to give Hans what he deserved. Both he and Anna were surprised when a short wall of ice erupted from the floor, stopping Kristoff from moving forward.

"He leaves."

"Why?" Kristoff shouted in exasperation. "After everything he's done, everything he's told us?"

Elsa directed her chill gaze towards Kristoff and he faltered a bit. "He leaves," she announced her decision again, her voice resounding in the cold dungeon and filled with such authority that left no room for argument. Hans seemed utterly surprised at her decision, his jaw slack with shock. A few moments later he recomposed himself and stood tall with his back straight.

"If that is your decision, then so be it. I will take my leave."

Han turned with his back facing them. He paused when he walked a few steps forward and looked back over his shoulder. When he opened his mouth to say something, it came out as a strangled cry. Before anyone could register, Kasper had picked up the sword on the ground and using the last of his strength he plunged it straight through Hans. The prince fell to the ground with a thud and Kasper let go of the grip of the sword with a triumph laugh.

"Serves you right, you swine!" Kasper spat weakly as he stumbled and fell. Anna couldn't believe what he did. She watched as Hans pushed himself off the ground and try to pull the sword out of him. His hand blindly grabbed for the hilt of the blade and pulled, inch by inch until it came out. Anna heard a chuckle from Hans as he dropped the sword to the floor and rolled himself over so he was facing the ceiling. For some insane reason she wanted to rush over and help him, but Elsa pulled her back. The platinum blonde shook her head, her eyes telling Anna that it was too late to do anything.

"Love…"

Anna's eyes widened at the last word that Hans murmured as he closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. She saw a glint of something in his hand, and realized that it was a little bottle. _The antidote? The antidote!_ The strawberry blonde rushed over and took the bottle out of Hans's hand, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before turning away to her father.

"Father, here, the antidote!"

She cradled her father's head in her lap and opened the bottle, holding it near his lips. Anna looked at her father with disbelief as he pushed her hand away. "I know what I did, Anna…and I shouldn't have done that but," he coughed up more blood and wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, "either way I don't deserve to live."

"You can't mean that!" cried Anna. "We still have time to make up for everything, we still have time to live together as a true family, a happy family!" Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She cried even harder when she thought about the things that they wouldn't be able to do once her father was gone—the things they could have done together.

Kristoff knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. She knew that her brother was trying to fight back his own tears. Despite what happened between their father and them, they still loved him because they were family.

They would always be, no matter what.

"Elsa…" Kasper called softly. The platinum blonde tentatively approached him and knelt down on the opposite side of Anna. "No words can describe how sorry I am…but I want you to tell you, if I still have the right, that you are welcomed to the family. I know that Anna loves you very much, and I finally see that you love her too," he gave Elsa a small smile, "promise me that you will treat her well."

The platinum blonde nodded slowly but firmly. "I will."

"Thank you..."

With that, Kasper closed his eyes and ceased to breathe. Anna's hands searched for signs of life as she caressed his cheeks. She sobbed when the reality sunk in. Kristoff held onto her tightly, his own tears began to rolling down his cheeks.

Elsa stood up and turned away from them. "Both of you, stay here," she spoke softly, "I will be back soon, after everything is over."

Anna cupped the back of Kasper's head with her hands and lifted him from her lap, gently setting him on the floor. She wiped away her tears furiously and stood, her brother following suit.

"You're not going alone. We're going together."

"We have no clue of what's going on right now…" Elsa stated, "so be prepared to brace for the worst outcome."

Anna didn't know what she should be prepared for.

All she knew was, to fight and live.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the ending is a bit choppy and weird, I have had a hard time figuring out how to end this chapter. **

**The next chapter is Hans's POV.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

He was dying.

He knew it was the end yet he was happy, more than he ever could be.

The dying man let out a soft laugh, watching as his breath turned into white wisps as they left him. He had been prepared for the worst, and now it was happening. At least he was dying without his cruel parents and annoying brothers—they would have showed up to his funeral only because it was obligatory.

_No…they wouldn't even show up. They would probably just make some announcement and pretend that they gave me a well-deserved funeral. _

At least the people here had once showed him some degree of affection and friendship, especially Anna, and that was all he hoped for.

Hans closed his eyes as he managed a small grin, the pain subsiding and his senses numbing. His freedom was finally coming to him, and it was coming in the form of death. Had he been younger, dying would not be in his plans, dying would have never been an option. His plan was to overpower his family, to make them suffer and grovel at his feet—but after meeting Anna everything changed.

The moment he had laid eyes on her, Anna instantly became his sole purpose of living. Love, this foreign concept that could only be found in books, this strange emotion that he never experienced before…it suddenly overtook the despair and hatred that had fueled his soul for many years.

He would do anything for her.

So when Anna leaned forward and allowed the blade to bite into her, Hans's own confidence wavered. Was she really going to do it? Was she really going to end her own life? He wondered if it was because she despised him to such an extent that she wanted to die instead of being with him, or if it was because the love she had for Elsa.

He chose to believe in love.

Therefore, Hans did something he never would have done. He let go of Anna, and reluctantly pushed her away from him. In that instant he felt like he had changed, though the moment only lasted briefly. The past him was never rash and he would have never acted on impulse; but this time he simply had to let go because this sudden want clawed at him from within, and was begging to be released.

He wanted to understand what love was; he wanted to witness with his own eyes what loved looked like, why it was the most wondrous emotion of all kinds.

Hans watched as Elsa and Anna stood with each other, the latter leaning into the former's embrace. An unknown feeling emerged from within. Was it bitterness? Jealousy? Hatred? He had no clue. All he knew was Anna didn't _love_ him. She loved Elsa.

"You win," he spoke. Hans glanced down at the hand that had once grasped onto the warmth he longed for, the hand that had let it slip away. "You win," he spoke softly. He closed his hand slowly into a fist and repeated the words again: "You win, Anna."

The two women looked at him like he was insane. They didn't believe him._ Even I wouldn't believe in myself. _Who would let down their guard just because he 'tried' to be a good guy and for once, do things his way?

"Why?" The queen asked. He could hear in her voice that she was slightly curious too. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Love," he mumbled under his breath, "is putting someone else's needs before yours." He couldn't remember where that line came from yet it came so naturally to him. None of them seem to have heard what he said. _Good,_ he thought. _They would have thought I've gone crazy…or even crazier. How could someone like me know anything about love?_

His gaze shifted between Anna and Elsa. Hans laughed at himself internally, thinking that in this battle for love he had lost to a woman. He lost to immoral love, love that could never be whole heartedly accepted by anyone. He closed his eyes and grinned wryly. There were a lot of things he considered wrong in his life, but love…how could love be wrong? No, only the lack of love was wrong. The love that Anna and Elsa had for each other could never be worse than that.

What they had was true love, and true love trumped everything didn't it?

Hans opened his eyes and put on his best villainous smile. "I'm a prince. I can do things without reason, right?"

He then let go of his sword, suddenly finding it too heavy to hold. "What are you going to do now, Elsa?" he asked as he pulled off his irritatingly white gloves and threw them to the floor. "Arendelle is now under the control of the Southern Isles. I doubt that my life is of any importance to them…" he burned with familiar anger at that statement, "…using me as hostage would be useless. So what will you do? Kill and behead me as a warning?"

Hans knew that death was the obvious solution to his current predicament. Death was the ending for everyone, wasn't it? It just depended on how one would interpret their death in their situation. For him, death had been an all too familiar concept. There were many times where others threatened him with his life, and many times where he himself could have chosen to die with a simple slit on his wrist. He lost count of the times where he desperately begged and clung onto life, and the times where he simply wanted to die.

He braced himself for the final verdict.

"He leaves," said the Queen, after a long moment of silence.

When Elsa allowed him to leave, he was absolutely surprised. Why did she let him go? Shouldn't she have killed him already for the crimes he committed? If he were her, he would have let Kristoff do whatever he wanted, whether it was a beating or torture. How could his sins be so easily forgiven? Did she even forgive him at all?

Hans had never cared for the Snow Queen, but when he knew Anna's heart was captivated by her he began to hate Elsa. That wasn't all. He also hated her because they were similar. Anna was true when she said she and Hans were alike, but in the eyes of Hans he and Elsa were more similar to each other.

All three of them had one thing in common, and that was the isolation they endured while growing up. Only one thing set Anna apart from them.

Love.

Anna was isolated because of love, and despite the fact that Kasper had gone overboard it was still considered to be love by Hans. He and Elsa, on the other hand were depraved of love, shunned and ignored by their parents because their very existence meant nothing but trouble. However, Elsa had found her way out of isolation when she became queen and fell in love with Anna. As fate would have it, Anna reciprocated Elsa's feelings, their love was mutual. For Hans, it was unrequited. Maybe Elsa knew that they were similar and she wanted him to find a way out of isolation. Maybe that's why she let him go.

If only things were that simple, that easy.

The instant a piercing pain erupted in his chest he knew there were no more chances left for him. When he fell to the cold stone floor with a thud, he laughed at himself for allowing himself to be so naïve, for believing he still had a chance at life. Without having to look he figured that he was stabbed with his very own sword, the sword that was given to him by his father when he had to pledge his service to the Southern Isles. _When I pledged to forever act like a loyal dog, when I pledged to blindly serve for the rest of my life…_

"Serves you right, you swine!"

When Hans heard what Kasper had said, he felt immense rage. If he had died by Elsa's hand he wouldn't have objected, but to die by the hand of his father's enemy? To be slain because Kasper wanted to revenge on something what he _didn't_ do?

Suddenly he heard the taunts of his brothers, the sneers that forever echoed in his head. He felt the shame that was doused on him every time he stood under the scrutiny of his mother, a slap of reality when her shrill voice shouted at him with anger. He felt the coldness that seeped into his bones whenever he was in the same room as his father, the judgmental gaze when he looked into the man's eyes and the deafening silence that came along with him.

Hans laughed harshly as his cheek pressed against the cold floor. _Even at the brink of death they continue to haunt me…when will it ever stop?_ He then heard another voice in his head: _Die as the man you are, Hans, not the man they see._

But who was he? What did that even mean? All his life he had been living a lie, and not once had he done something he truly enjoyed. He lived the way his father wanted him to, because he was just another carefully groomed pawn to be used.

_You already proved yourself to be different,_ the voice in his head said. _You are no longer the soulless prince that obeyed his King's each and every whim._ Hans's eyes widened at the thought. _Yes…from the moment you decided to let go, you've become a different man._

In that instant he had an epiphany. He would not allow his family to worm themselves into his mind and tear him apart piece by piece. He would not allow them to rip his identity into shreds with their lies. He would keep his last ounce of pride with him. He wanted to die with dignity, and most importantly, he wanted to die as himself.

Just as Hans and nothing more, nothing less.

Hans propped himself up with his left elbow, gritting his teeth as pain coursed through his body. He strained to reach behind his back, his arm flailing a bit as his hand blindly grabbed for the hilt of the sword. He thought it was impossible, but he managed to pull out the sword with a triumphant grin unseen by others. It may have been seen as a pathetic attempt to struggle for his life, but to him it was a rather big accomplishment. That sword represented everything he was, yet at the same time it represented everything he hated. It gave him the status of a prince; but it also chained him to the faith of being a pawn, presumably for eternity.

After letting the sword go, he used the last of his strength to roll over and lay on his back. Now that the pain was subsiding, he felt like he was drifting away. His vision darkened with each passing moment and the noise that surrounded him grew fainter.

Hans managed a last grin as he silently thanked Anna and Elsa for letting him understand what love was. Love was truly an extraordinary emotion. It intensified his need to be wanted, it gave him the rush and let him feel more alive than he ever was. It made him realize just how much he despised the way he lived, and it gave him the courage to do something _right._ Love melted his frozen heart, making him do crazy things that he had never thought of doing before.

"Love…" he uttered with a smile as he slowly slipped away from the world.

_Love will thaw._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always appreciated.**

**There won't be much chapters left, 2 to 3 I think. I'm hoping to finish all the confrontation and stuff in the next chapter (don't expect too much action).**

**By the way, some people have been asking if I will include a smut scene. The answer is yes, I will try my best.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Elsa hated when things went out of control.<p>

Ever since she became queen, she always made sure that she was a step ahead of everyone else. During the years of her confinement she became an expert in various subjects, especially in the area of politics; therefore she understood a game when she saw one. It was tiring of course, to act, manipulate and sometimes appease, but not once did she lose to those people who tried to find fault in her. She was always the one to put them to shame, and she had always been so sure that no one, _no one_, would be able to crack a dent in her armor, but Anna…

Anna completely shattered it.

She was like a catalyst, her presence alone rousing emotions that the queen tried so hard to suppress. She threw things out of balance and turned Elsa's life upside down. _So much for 'conceal, don't feel'…_ the queen thought to herself dryly. That was precisely the point. Anna made her _feel_ things that she didn't want to, which sort of lead to this messy situation they were now in.

Not that she was blaming Anna; she knew that it was mostly her fault. It was just that, she no longer had the upper hand and that alone stirred up a raging storm inside of her. The situation they were in right now made her feel like she was treading on thin ice, and she was completely powerless. The thought of knowing that anything, literally anything, could happen and she wouldn't be prepared for it just made her nauseous.

The queen shook her head. She could not falter now, because her people needed her more than ever.

"You said all castle staff is being held in the ballroom?" Elsa looked over her shoulder at Kristoff for confirmation as they traveled through the hidden corridors of the castle. The queen herself had immediately pulled them into the first hidden passage she found after they left the dungeons, seeing that it was the only way they could roam the castle without the risk of being caught. After a few years of exploring the hidden routes during her childhood, Elsa had mapped and memorized it all in her head. _Added benefit of being isolated…_she thought to herself with a sigh.

Kristoff nodded as he responded. "The last I heard it was like that."

"Very well, that's where we'll head first then. Stay close."

Through the thick silence, Elsa sensed that both Anna and Kristoff were not in their best shape. She assumed, no, she _knew_ that they were still grieving for the loss of their father. The platinum blonde wondered if she herself was really a cold hearted woman like the others said, because when her own father passed away she didn't shed a tear. Not a single drop. She remained expressionless throughout the funeral, and when the dreaded thing finally ended she had never felt more alive. She had felt more relaxed, and even relieved.

The platinum blonde knew that most people would offer their condolences, but that hardly seemed like the right thing to do at this moment. She decided to remain silent and continued to lead them throughout the passages. After a few moments of walking in the dim corridors and making turns here and there, Elsa motioned them to stop. She turned around and raised a finger to her lips, and the siblings nodded in unison when they understood the message. The platinum blonde then turned back, reached forward and gently removed a wooden piece, revealing two holes about the size of her eyes.

Kristoff couldn't help but voice his thoughts: "Are we behind a painting?" he asked as silently as possible.

"Yes, we are," she replied with a tone of disapproval. Didn't she just tell him to be quiet? After a few moments of letting her eyes adjust to the light, Elsa saw that the coast was clear. She touched the hinges of the painting to ensure if it was well oiled enough to prevent a horrible squeaking noise. The queen gently pushed open the painting when she deemed it safe.

Currently they were on the second floor balcony of the ballroom where the musicians were normally situated during events. Elsa got out of the hidden passage quietly and then motioned for the siblings to step out. She could hear the distant chattering from below, the sound of laughter creating an uncomfortable twist in the pit of her stomach. Carefully she inched forward and surveyed the area. Two soldiers were stationed at the doors on her right while another two were at the other doors on her left. After a quick count there were at most two dozen of soldiers scattered about, some of them keeping an eye on the castle staff.

She gritted her teeth when she saw over half of the councilmen and ministers sitting at a table in the middle, drinking wine and laughing. Someone needed to remind her exactly why those insolent fools were running the kingdom with her in the first place.

"Just go kick their asses already!" Anna hissed quietly at her, though Elsa could tell that she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs at those men for being disrespectful. It was endearing, knowing that the strawberry blonde was angry on her behalf. "The way they laugh is so irritating!"

Elsa remained silent. She was only facing soldiers and men who weren't able to fend for themselves, so why was fear continuously gnawing at her like there was no tomorrow? There was always an 'if' to everything. What if she hurt her staff in the process? What if something went horribly wrong again? Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her tense shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Anna said softly as she gently squeezed Elsa's shoulder, her other hand rubbing circles on the small of her back soothingly. Elsa felt herself relaxing instantly, almost melting into the strawberry blonde's touch.

"Do you remember when we first met you caught a spider for me when I was freaking out?" Though Anna was behind her, Elsa could hear the smile in her voice.

"I do…" The queen said as she let out a soft laugh. "I don't think I could ever forget."

Her mind wandered back to when both she and Anna were young children, playing in her room. The younger girl had been sitting on the floor with Elsa as she read her a story. Suddenly Anna jumped up and scrambled onto a nearby chair, her body trembling out of fear. For a split second, the platinum blonde had tensed up and wondered if her powers had accidently affected her in some way. It wasn't until the younger girl pointed out a huge spider on the floor that she finally realized why.

"I'll have you know that I'm not afraid of spiders anymore!" the strawberry blonde said with a quiet huff, elbowing Kristoff when he snickered. "Anyways, you caught it like, with the snap of your fingers! You can do that to those people down there too! They're just standing there and doing nothing!"

Anna's wholehearted faith in her brought a smile to the queen's lips. She needed to protect the staff down there whom have done nothing but remain loyal to her, regardless of any situation. They loved her, and if she wasn't the one who was going to save them then who was?

Elsa took a deep breath and felt the energy of her magic flow to the tip of her fingers.

The enemy below started shouting about when a circle of ice protruded out of the ground and surrounded the servants, securing their safety. After that Elsa encased the feet of the soldiers who were stationed near the doors with ice and slid them away from the doors. She then waved her hands and caught the remaining soldiers, confining them in walls of ice. The same thing happened with the table where the councilmen and ministers were sitting. When the enemies were caught, the walls morphed into bars of ice, shaping into a prison cell.

Satisfied with her work she created a simple slide and slid down. Anna and Kristoff came down moments later, both of them still in awe of what had just transpired in mere seconds. Elsa furrowed her brow slightly and concentrated on the ice protecting the castle staff. After a few moments it began to melt away, revealing the servants as they cheered for their queen.

"Kristoff, Anna," Elsa spoke sharply, shaking them out of their stupor. "Could you please help untie the staff and get the soldiers to surrender their weapons? I have to deal with…" she waved towards the men that betrayed her and their kingdom, "them."

Both of them nodded and Anna hurried towards the staff while Kristoff headed towards the soldiers. The queen fixed her gaze onto the men that were cowering in their seats. Creating a path of ice on the floor she glided forwards gracefully until she came to a stop in front of their cell.

"Hello gentlemen. How does it feel to be the one behind bars?" she greeted them with an icy tone. Her posture was straight with her hands folded behind the small of her back. Surrounding her was an air of elegance, save for the murderous glint she had in her eyes. All the men swallowed the lumps in their throats, their minds unable to form coherent words under the glare of the Snow Queen.

"I thought so too," stated Elsa. "At least it's pretty, isn't it? Made out of ice and not steel."

She walked around the cell, inspecting each and every one of them, secretly pleased that she could make them tremble in fear. "Now," she started. "Who wants to tell me where the rest of the soldiers are?"

One of them spoke far too eagerly, wishing to be spared for whatever consequences she would lay out. "T-They're in the throne room! Awaiting o-orders from P-Prince Hans!"

Elsa wanted to arch her brow in question but did her best to remain expressionless. "Prince Hans is the only one leading them? I highly doubt that." With a flick of her wrist sharp ice jutted out from the bars, pointing towards the men inside. "You will do well to tell me more," she ordered, her voice low and dangerous as the ice edged forward to their throats.

All the men gulped audibly.

.

.

Anna watched from a distance as Elsa interrogated the men. She had no idea what was happening, only knowing that the platinum blonde would occasionally snap her fingers or wave her hand and ice would protrude out of nowhere to terrorize the men. Judging from their movements they seemed to be begging for mercy and spewing out everything they knew. _Serves them right, _she thought as she smiled smugly.

"Didn't know you liked the dominating type, sis."

The strawberry blonde tilted her head towards Kristoff and slowly processed the words, wondering if there was some cryptic message behind his words. "Aren't queens supposed to dominate their subordinates? I think Elsa is doing a great job in displaying her authority, don't you think so?"

Kristoff blinked for a moment and then gave her an awkward chuckle. "That's not entirely wrong…" he trailed off as he threw down the weapons he had gathered into a pile near his feet. "Wouldn't want to have it any other way now, would we?"

Anna wondered why her brother was acting so weird. "Of course! I mean, Elsa's the queen so no one should be able to dominate her…unless they fight for the crown and win?"

"Or if they can turn her into putty with the bat of their eye lashes," the tall blonde muttered under his breath.

The young princess furrowed her brows in confusion, puzzled as to what her brother was trying to say. She decided to ignore him and walked towards Gerda and Kai. "How is everyone doing?"

The older woman glanced towards the other staff and then smiled at her. "They're all doing fine, I suppose. Just a bit in shock, no harm was done to us."

"Good, because if they did Elsa will be sure to beat the crap out of them!"

Kai chuckled at the statement. "Her Majesty does not like inflicting physical pain, but I'm sure she would have tried a different approach."

"Well if she doesn't than I will!" Anna said proudly as she held up her fist.

"Yeah, with a lute," Kristoff said dryly. When he saw the quizzical look on Gerda and Kai's faces, he proceeded to explain. "I heard that she used to knock her tutors unconscious with a lute," he said as his lips tugged up into a smile, "multiple times," he added.

Both of them laughed as Anna swatted Kristoff's arm, face flushing with embarrassment. "That's not the point!" she muttered. "So what exactly happened? I know that the Southern Isles brought an army and that Hans had something to do with this plan…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say about this whole situation.

"We have no clue either," Kai supplied with a sigh. "After you Your Highness left in search for Her Majesty we all continued on with our duties, waiting for both of you to come back. All of the sudden the troops from the Southern Isles stormed in the castle and rounded up all of us, castle guards and servants alike, taking us here into the ballroom. They sure had us outnumbered."

"I suppose they didn't want any of us to tell others," Gerda spoke and Kai nodded in agreement. "I believe that the citizens have no idea what is happening, only knowing that Her Majesty has fled from the castle after causing the storm." Her voice turned bitter when she glanced at the men that were currently being questioned by Elsa. "We were all shocked when we realized that Arendelle had been betrayed by those men. I knew they weren't fond of Her Majesty because of the power that she wielded...but I didn't know they were willing to go such lengths to over throw her. To think they would sell out their own kingdom…"

Anna stared down at her feet, feeling guilty that her father had any part in this whole ordeal. She could feel that Kristoff felt the same way, too.

"Asides from that, it seemed like the Southern Isles wanted to take over Arendelle without having an actual war with the Arendellians. I overheard them saying that at least half of their soldiers were still on their ships. They were waiting for further orders when the fjord suddenly froze over," Kai said with a smile.

"I guess it's not as bad as we thought then?" Anna asked with relief. Surely Elsa could find a way to deal with five thousand men.

"I hope so. Seems like Elsa is done talking with them," Kristoff said while gesturing towards the platinum blonde's direction, and sure enough Elsa was heading their way.

Anna looked at her anxiously when she approached. "…is everything alright?"

"I don't know," the queen murmured softly, as though she were answering a question of her own. The strawberry blonde frowned, wondering where the demanding queen from just then disappeared to as she saw Elsa briefly train her gaze to the floor. Just what had happened? What was wrong?

Anna's brows remained furrowed even as the queen stood a bit straighter and cleared her throat. "The Southern Isles had sent out a division, ten thousand men at most, with only Prince Hans leading them…which is lesser than I had anticipated."

"I don't know about you, but ten thousand men sound like a lot to me," Anna said slowly, her eyes still intently watching the queen. "Good thing Kai said half of them are still stuck on the fjord."

The strawberry blonde was slightly startled when Elsa's eyes snapped towards her, as if she had just noticed her presence. There was a flickering emotion of conflict in those cerulean eyes and it unsettled Anna, but before she could say anything Elsa averted her gaze.

"That is good news indeed," she replied coolly.

"Your Majesty?" Kai asked with concern. It was given that something was bothering her, he felt as if he could actually see the gears turning in her head. He glanced at Gerda and she gave him a subtle nod. It had been a long time since they both saw that look in her eyes. They both knew that the queen frustrated, yes, but not of the situation. She was mostly frustrated with herself; one could even say she was upset. Kai was surprised when Anna knew that Elsa was out of sorts.

"Elsa? Is everything fine?"

The queen blatantly ignored Anna's words and motioned for one of the castle guards to come over. "Please go notify the Marshall of our situation and tell him to rally our troops so we are prepared…should things turn worse."

The strawberry blonde's spoke after the man took off, eyes wide with confusion. "Why are you ignoring me? Why chose now of all times?" The hurt in her voice was obvious to everyone. Anna couldn't understand what had changed. Was it the conversation she had with those men? Was that why Elsa was acted weird all of the sudden? She watched as the queen slowly shook her head.

"Not now," she said in a soft tone. "Please, don't."

"I just don't understand! I thought we were okay, I thought we could talk about anything!" Anna grounded out. She knew at the moment that Arendelle's safety was first priority, but a selfish part of her wanted to know why. The strawberry blonde was sure that Elsa was trying to push her away again, though she didn't know why. Didn't they talk it all out?

"She said not now, Anna," Kristoff butted in. "Don't be stubborn."

Elsa's eyes widened as if she remembered something. "The soldiers from the dungeons!" she gasped. She then turned towards a nearby captive. "Has anyone alerted you to what happened in the dungeons?"

The poor soldier nodded frantically, and that was all she needed to know. The platinum blonde turned towards Gerda and Kai. "Gerda, please make sure that _none _of the staff, including Anna and Kristoff, leave the room until I come back. Kai, take all the castle guards with you and close the gates, I'll be going to the throne room now."

Kai and the men hurried out while the strawberry blonde ignored the orders and picked up a sword from the pile of discarded weapons. "I am going too!"

"You are staying here and that is final," Elsa ordered harshly.

"No!" she choked out. She couldn't just sit and wait, knowing that Elsa was going to be in danger. She didn't want to the same helplessness she felt when her father died.

"Anna, she's right," Kristoff said as pried the sword away from her. "As much as I want to help too, we can't do anything…we'll just be a burden," he finished sadly.

When the princess didn't argue any further, everyone took that as a sign of agreement.

The queen released a sigh and then glided towards the nearest doors. However, just as she was going to open them the doors burst open, forcing the queen to shield herself with ice. Thousands of Southern Isles soldiers came pouring in, surrounding the queen.

"Avenge Prince Hans!" the general yelled.

"Run!" Elsa shouted towards Gerda and the others as she tried to fend off the soldiers that were attacking relentlessly.

"Don't let them escape!"

The group started to run towards the other end of the room when suddenly the ground began to shake. They stopped and the soldiers coming after them also halted in their steps. Anna thought that it was one of the Southern Isles ploys, but judging from the confused looks on their face something was wrong. She looked towards Elsa's side and realized they also stopped, though the two sides continued to eye each other with caution.

The doors that Anna and the group had plan on running towards to flew open with an icy blast, surprising everyone.

"Anna!" Olaf yelled happily as he came running in, waving his stick hands excitedly.

"Olaf?" The last time she had seen the snowman was when they set out to find Elsa. Come to think about it, she hadn't even realized that he was missing. "Where have you been?"

"I found a friend!" he said cheerfully "when I went back to Oaken's you guys left, so I came to the castle to find you guys!"

Olaf stopped talking for a moment and his mouth hung agape as he stared at the soldiers behind them. "Ooh, what are you guys doing?" He asked excitedly as he resumed speaking "I want to play to! Can I, can I?"

He ran up to one of the soldiers, who quickly backed away from the snowman as he came close. He ran towards another who had the same reaction. Olaf kept running towards different soldiers until one of them, frightened, waved his sword and accidently cut off one of Olaf's arm.

"Ah! My arm!" Olaf cried as he flailed about. He stopped after a few seconds. "Hey, that actually doesn't hurt…but still, my arm!"

The ground started to shake again, and this time, a giant snowman with glowing blue eyes stomped into the ballroom.

"...O...laf?" the snowman inquired.

"Marshmallow!" Olaf waved with his cut off arm.

"O…laf!" Marshmallow called out, this time with alarm in his voice.

"Oh, about my arm…that guy holding that weird metal thing cut it off," Olaf explained as he pointed to a nearby soldier.

Without warning the giant snow man took a step forward and grabbed handful of soldiers with both his hands. "O…laffff!" He exclaimed angrily at the soldiers "Say…sorry!" he roared, his icy breath creating frost on their faces.

The soldiers in his hands screamed their apologies while the rest on the floor started to scramble away from the room, ignoring Elsa and the others.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the general yelled, his voice slightly cracking with fear.

However, Elsa seemed to have other ideas. She barricaded the doors with ice, leaving no way out. Marshmallow, noticing Elsa's movements, stepped closer towards her. Elsa created a huge ice box and pointed towards it.

"Marshmallow, could you put them inside?" she asked nicely.

It seemed that Elsa knew she created Marshmallow, and Marshmallow looked like he knew that Elsa created him. The giant snowman complied with a nod and dropped the soldiers inside the box.

With the snowmen's appearances, the Southern Isles lost their moment and succumbed to defeat as Marshmallow effortlessly picked them all off the ground.

"Whew…I thought we were dead meat!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"That was…wow!" was Anna's only response. It all happened too quickly, so quick that she hadn't had time to process anything else.

Soon, the entire enemy was trapped inside a gigantic ice made cell. Anna watched as Elsa walked to the balcony that looked towards the fjord and wave her hands. She stood a few feet behind the queen and saw that the Southern Isles ship had been raised above the sea level, preventing the soldiers on board from leaving the ship.

Anna noticed the way Elsa lowered her hands and grip onto the rail of the balcony. The cheers in the background didn't seem to reach the queen as she stared out towards the frozen sea.

The strawberry blonde knew she should feel happy about the outcome but she couldn't—not when Elsa and she still had issues unresolved. When Kristoff clapped her on the shoulder she gave him a strained smile, wondering what would happen between Elsa and her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I re-read the previous chapters and had an urge to rewrite the whole thing…but I haven't gotten around to doing it. Figured I should actually finish writing the remaining chapters. **

**p.s. The ballroom layout is from the concept art I found on the tumblr blog 'finding Arendelle'.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Anna pushed open the oak doors quietly and stood at the doorway for a moment, silently looking at the figure across from her. She sighed at the sight of Elsa who was sitting at her desk, brows furrowed while she concentrated at the task on hand. The queen had dark circles under her eyes and looked positively tired. The strawberry blonde was convinced that she could collapse any second.<p>

"What is it?" the platinum blonde asked without glancing up from her parchment, her quill moving on it in frenzy.

Anna strode over to Elsa's desk and slammed her hands on it forcefully to capture her attention, causing the queen to jump at the sudden loudness. "Elsa. We need to talk."

The queen looked up for a brief moment before returning her gaze to her parchment. "There is nothing to talk about, now leave," she responded, frowning at the jagged line that was created when Anna had scared her. She would have to rewrite it.

"This is getting ridiculous, Elsa!" Anna said with exasperation as she watched the queen push the ruined parchment to the side and place a fresh one on the table. "You have to stop doing this to yourself!"

The platinum blonde looked up with a somewhat icy glare. Right now she was too tired to look menacing even if she wanted to. "I told you to leave."

"Take a break" Anna replied, completely disregarding the queen's order. "Please just take a break, even if it's only for a day!"

The strawberry blonde had had enough. Both Gerda and Kai had expressed their worries about the queen's health and increased work hours. Even the cooks, the guards and the maids; practically everyone noticed how tired she seemed. It was then that Anna knew she _had_ to do something.

The princess gazed intensely at the platinum blonde, staring into pools of blue to make clear that she wasn't going anywhere. She silently rejoiced when the queen put her quill back in its inkwell before reclining back into her seat.

"How can I take a break at a time like this?" Elsa said tiredly with her eyes closed as she rubbed her forehead. "Over half of the kingdom is still covered in ice, most of our crop has died from coldness and there are still so many issues to be resolved—" she then stopped herself, as if not wanting to verbally remind herself of all the chaos she caused. "Look, because of my powers Arendelle is suffering, and as its Queen it's my duty to do whatever I can to bring Arendelle back to where it once was…" Elsa opened her eyes and stared blankly at the mountain of work waiting for her "and in order to do that I _cannot _afford a break," she finished with a quiet but firm voice.

Anna could clearly see the guilt hidden beneath cerulean orbs. She understood that the guilt was gnawing at Elsa's conscious and pushing her over the limits, but everyone could see how it was affecting her. Ever since the incident with the Southern Isles, the queen had been working tirelessly over the weeks. The platinum blonde foregone many meals and spent half of her days trying to thaw her kingdom, the other half discussing political affairs with the newly formed council.

"You have to rest because you _are_ queen," Anna stressed as she leaned forward and shortened the distance between them, hoping to get her point across. "Over working yourself isn't going to help anybody," she added softly.

"So you suggest I do nothing for the day?" Elsa asked with a quirked brow.

"Not literally _nothing_. Just anything that doesn't involve work. Maybe we could have some tea together?"

Anna tried to keep the hopefulness in her voice to a minimum, but the tone could still be heard clear as day. She hadn't spent any time with Elsa in nearly a month, only catching a glimpse of her here and there. To be honest, Anna wasn't sure where they stood in their relationship, if they even had one at all. Sure, Elsa had confessed in liking her and Anna had promised the queen that she would always stay by her side…but what did that mean? The strawberry blonde by no means was an expert in love but she was certain both of them were attracted to one another, yet Elsa had barely acknowledged her during these weeks—not even a simple greeting had been uttered.

"I…I think I would like that very much," the queen replied softly.

The princess smiled brightly.

.

.

Anna silently took long breaths of air, inhaling the sweet aroma that wafted off Elsa. Earlier on, after they had had some tea, she suggested the queen take a long and relaxing bath before getting some proper rest. Anna had planned to leave but Elsa had ordered her to do the same, refusing to bathe until the princess bathed first. It was apparent that the queen thought she shouldn't be the only one to indulge in such luxury, if it could be called one, while her people suffered.

Somehow they had winded up like this, both on bed and dressed in their nightgowns though it was only a few hours after noon. Anna lay on her right side, one hand sandwiched between the pillow and her head while the other rested upon her thigh. She silently watched the profile of the platinum blonde, who was staring at the ceiling with her hands clasped together over her stomach.

They continued to lay there for a few moments, the air between them tense and awkward. Anna decided that it was now or never.

"I know you're busy, but why haven't you—" she stopped and bit her lower lip in contemplation before continuing "Since that day you've been more distant to me, why?"

The queen's gaze never left the ceiling. "Which day?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Anna said with a scowl.

There was an unexplainable anger when Elsa answered with silence. At that moment, Anna felt tired of waiting for Elsa to come around and tell her what had gone wrong. She had chosen to stay when Kristoff asked if she wanted to go back to Romsdal with him, but right now she believed that she might as well chosen to leave with the way Elsa was acting. All she wanted was an honest answer, was that too much to ask? Within a blink of an eye, the strawberry blonde rolled towards the other woman and straddled her, knees resting at Elsa's sides while her hands pressed against the mattress to hold herself up.

"Either you tell me, or you blast me off," she said hotly.

Anna knew it was a low blow, and she instantly regretted it as soon as it left her lips. First there was a look of shock, but then it quickly morphed into a pained expression. The strawberry blonde wanted to slap herself millions of times for hurting Elsa with her insensitive words. Maybe she really needed to work on the whole 'think before you speak' thing.

"I'm sorry! I'm so stupid and insensitive and—and I completely understand if you don't to see me again! I'll just leave right now," the younger woman rambled out as she moved to push herself off of the queen.

"No, wait!"

Anna was surprised when Elsa shot out her hand and grasped onto her arm. The strawberry blonde's gaze moved from the hand on her arm to frightened cerulean eyes, realizing that Elsa was afraid of her leaving.

"Please, just listen," the platinum blonde pleaded quietly. "I…_I_ am sorry, Anna. I let my insecurities get the best of me. Please let me explain."

After the princess nodded, Elsa proceeded to speak. "Running away…hiding…those are what I'm best at," Elsa said slowly. "When I was young, I hoped that all my problems would disappear as time went by. My powers, my infatuation for you, my difficult relationship with my father…there wasn't anything I could do so I hoped that by avoiding them, they would slowly fade away to the back of my mind." The queen smiled wryly as she recalled her past "Of course they never did. They were always there, reminding me of who I was and what I had done. As I grew up I learned to feign ignorance, learned to pretend that everything was alright when in reality I wanted to do nothing but cry."

"I was isolated by the order of my father and have resented his decision till this very day—but in the end I understood that isolation was the only way I could survive. I couldn't allow myself to be emotionally attached to others…after what happened with you. However, after years of longing for you I finally gave in and look what happened this time," the queen said with a sad chuckle, "that is why I have been distant to you lately. During my conversation with those traitors, I couldn't help but wonder about all those what if scenarios…what if the Southern Isles had sent more than just a division? What if they hadn't kept quiet about their existence and just rampaged throughout the streets while I was busy hiding? What if Hans hadn't loved you so much that he was willing to let you go? If he didn't, then Arendelle certainly would have been in his hands by then. My every thought boiled down to one thing: _you_ were my weakness. I had become weak, and I almost threw away my entire kingdom for you—just for your safety."

Anna understood just then. She remembered why she had decided to go to Arendelle in the first place, even though her father pleaded her not to. It was because she knew her duty to her subjects and that she was royalty before she was herself. Elsa was just doing the same thing. This time she didn't push her away because she was afraid of hurting her but because she needed to protect her kingdom at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. Why hadn't she realized it earlier? The princess felt ashamed that she was only looking out for herself and forgot to put herself in Elsa's shoes.

"I should have erased you from my mind and free myself from love, free myself from wanting you," the queen said softly.

Anna was pulled out of her own thoughts as she caught up on the last few words. "Wait, what? You love me? You _want _me?"

The queen scoffed lightly. "Weren't you listening at all? I had just said that I was infatuated with you and that I longed after you for years. Do you also not remember the day I was practically crying out to Pabbie about how I shouldn't love you and how I would have sent you back if he locked away my memories?"

"All I remember is hearing how much you were hurting because of your mistake of bringing me here to Arendelle," she murmured. "I thought you only liked me better than…others. I didn't think that the Snow Queen would settle for one person," she said, trying to keep the hint of jealousy out of her voice.

"About that I…" Elsa started nervously. "I hope you don't believe in _all _the rumors out there. It's true that I have a reputation but I never had a lover, mistress, or concubine…I never had whatever it is you thought I had, okay? As bad as it sounds they were all just a one-time thing and I don't even remember their names or what they look like. You were the first princess I ever invited to the castle. Before you, I never had any relations with other nobles and royals. You know, it could have ended up messy."

The princess narrowed her eyes. "What about that lady you were flirting with at the ball? Wasn't she of noble blood?"

The platinum blonde sighed. "It was _just _flirting, like you said! I thought that a bit of harmless flirting was allowed that night because you looked like you wanted to rip me into pieces. Besides, I—" she quickly stopped, and Anna knew that she was trying to find something else to say. "I, uh—never mind."

"I want to know."

Elsa sounded like she was struggling with words. "I know I was acting all smug and confident that night, but I was so scared that you didn't find me attractive—at all. You could say that I used that lady to um, feel better for myself. I mean, I secretly crushed on you for three years and it would have been horrible if—"

"You crushed on me for three years?" Anna interrupted with disbelief. She was certain a fifteen year old her was too brash for anyone's liking…at least that's what her tutors said.

"You can ask your brother about it. I told him that day on the mountains while you were still recovering."

"What—"

"_Anyways_," Elsa cut in "Do you still not get it? I never thought you were this dense. If I didn't have a crush on you, if I didn't _love_ you…why else would I have requested you to be here?" the queen shook her head slightly. "It must be the rumors…you must have thought that—"

"Elsa!" Anna interrupted, again. "Just how do you think I view you?"

Blue eyes averted their gaze for a brief moment. "I think that…you view me as your friend?"

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but let loose an undignified snort, wondering what in the world caused Elsa to have that conclusion. "Friend? We could be friends, Elsa, but trust me when I say that I view you much higher than that."

"Am I not your friend? What is higher than a friend, a best friend?"

Anna smiled. "I won't tell you, it's a secret for now." Truth was, she already knew what she felt for Elsa but she wasn't ready to say it. Just not yet. "Well then, back to the _real_ topic about your loving me being your weakness…there's nothing wrong with that. If anything, love can only make you stronger not weaker."

"If that's what pleases you. God, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. To think that you'd be willing to stay with me after everything I've done…"

The princess let out a displeased grunt. It was like they took one step forward and two steps backward. "Do we have to talk it out again? How do I make you understand?"

"I'm just so afraid," Elsa whimpered. "I have to up hold my duty as Queen, but loving you seems to make me fly off charts—I lose myself."

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes. "You just mean you can't afford to be in love so you can protect your kingdom."

"Love has and will be unkind to me—"

"Love, love, love!" Anna hissed angrily. "The only love I hear you talking about is the love you have for me. What about Gerda? What about Kai? What about Olaf and Marshmallow? What about the love for your people? You can't forget that there are different kinds of love out there, Elsa," the princess said determinedly "People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed, I get it, but love can help, no matter what kind it is. Love is a force that's powerful and strange; you can't just push it away or blame it, you just have to accept it."

"And let's be honest, Elsa, if Hans had used the lives of your citizens to threaten you instead of me, would you have not complied? If he had held any of the castle staff at knife point, would you have thrown away their lives for Arendelle? I think not. So please stop being paranoid and wondering about all the things that _could_ have happened, don't dwell on it anymore. I know that there are many different ways we could have handled the situation, but it clearly does not matter now. Look towards the future, Elsa, embrace all your emotions and just be yourself. You are allowed to be happy, okay?"

There was a moment of silence when Anna finished her rant. "…okay," Elsa whispered.

"Good," she huffed "case closed. _Forever_, got it? Now can you let go of my arm? I think you cut off my circulation or something."

"I'm terribly sorry, Anna," The queen laughed lightly as she let go. "In exchange, maybe you could kindly remove yourself off me? Right now I would like it very much if you lay beside me."

Anna blushed and quickly lay down beside Elsa. The platinum blonde rolled to her side so that she was facing Anna and smiled gently, cerulean eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you, Anna. No one has ever told me to just be _me_. I thought I was being true to myself when I finally showed the other kingdoms what I was capable of…but I guess I was wrong. There are still other things that I haven't been able come to terms with…and that will change, starting from today."

"What other things?" Anna asked curiously.

The platinum blonde smiled shyly. "Let's start with this," she said as she gestured between her and Anna. "I would like to court you officially. I want you and everyone else to know that you are different from the other women. You are the one for me, Anna."

Anna lay there for approximately three seconds before scrambling to sit up. "What?" she exclaimed with comically wide eyes. "D-Did you just say…?"

"Maybe I should have asked your brother first," the queen said in an apologetic tone "I do believe that's how people normally ask for permission—"

"No!" the strawberry blonde blurted out.

"I see," Elsa said with dismay "I'm so silly, I automatically assumed that you would have interest in me, a woman—"

"No, no!" Anna exclaimed again with exasperation. "I meant no to asking Kristoff! I don't care about his opinion; I would love for you to court me!"

"Really?" the queen asked, the question accompanied with a sigh of relief "so this is what you meant when you said that I'm higher than a friend?"

"Could be," the strawberry blonde answered with a face splitting grin. Elsa looked so cute when she was confused. She wondered how it was that a queen with such _reputation _could have no clue about her feelings towards her.

"What's that big smile for, hmm?"

"You're just so adorable," Anna blurted out. Teal eyes widen when she realized she had said it out loud. To her surprised, Elsa started to laugh.

At first it was like a tiny giggle, but a few moments later it turned into a full blown laugh. "W-What?" Anna stammered. "It's true and I'm not going to take it back, not even at your orders!" the strawberry blonde declared hurriedly. Being around Elsa was like having her brain to mouth filter removed, making her say things out loud when she didn't mean to. She really needed to learn how to control herself.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said as she clutched onto her stomach through her fit of laughter. "I don't know what's gotten into me…I mean, no one has_ ever_ used the word adorable to describe me," she said with a sigh as her laugher subsided. "You, my dear Anna, are the adorable one."

"Elsa!" the strawberry blonde whined. "You know what? I'm willing to bet that Gerda thinks you're adorable, too."

"Is that so?" the platinum blonde questioned challengingly as she pushed herself up, reclining against the headboard. "What do you want to bet, then?"

"If I win I want a hug," she responded shyly. "What about you?"

"I'll tell you if I win."

"Fine," Anna huffed. "I'll go find Gerda now!"

The princess pushed herself off bed and flung open the doors. To her luck, Gerda was just down the hall. "Gerda!" she yelled as she ran over. The older woman turned around at the sound of her name and was startled as Anna ran full speed towards her. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

Gerda had managed to nod halfway before the strawberry blonde dragged her over to the room. Upon entering the room she saw Elsa sitting on the bed, a small smile of amusement playing on her lips as she greeted her with a simple nod of her head.

"Gerda," Anna said lowly, drawing the elder woman's attention. "This is very, very serious. I need to ask you an important question."

"Yes?" Gerda inquired with a gentle smile.

"Do you think Elsa is adorable?"

Gerda blinked at the question and then glanced towards the queen, who merely shrugged seeming indifferent; but her eyes told otherwise. The queen was just as anxious as Anna to hear what Gerda had to say. The older woman wondered why they would want a serious answer from such a ridiculously cute question.

"Well, Your Highness, adorable isn't the word I would use to describe Her Majesty…" Gerda then leaned closer to Anna when the princess pouted and whispered "in her presence, I mean, because as a ruler she needs a certain image to maintain; not to mention that it would make her feel like a child if I were to call her adorable…but between you and me? She is still adorable as she was many years ago."

"I knew it!" Anna squealed happily as she did a little victory dance. "I was right! Oh, Gerda thank you—Gerda?"

"She already excused herself while you were busy celebrating," Elsa responded lightly as she moved to sit at the side of the bed. "So…do you want your hug now?" she asked hesitantly.

Anna didn't move, unsure of what to do. She watched as the queen rose from bed and walked towards her until she was an arm away. Their gaze met for a split second before both of them glanced away nervously. This would be the closest they've ever been, in a sort of intimate way, since the ballroom scenario.

_Anna, you were just on top of her moments ago! Why are you nervous when it comes to a hug? It's just hugging, that's all!_

Despite her own efforts to calm herself, Anna was still very nervous. The strawberry blonde twirled her hair with her finger while the other woman just stood with her hands clasped. Elsa was the first to move. She opened her arms tentatively and called out to the princess.

"Anna?"

Anna glanced shyly at Elsa and then walked a step forward while opening her arms for the embrace. She couldn't help but revel in the softness of Elsa as her arms wrapped themselves around the woman. The princess blushed when their chest brushed against each other and pulled back slightly, but Elsa held onto her tightly.

"I haven't hugged someone in a long time," whispered the platinum blonde "I've almost forgotten what it feels like."

The princess nodded against the woman's shoulder in reply. "Can I ask you want you wanted to bet?" A content sigh escaped her lips when she felt Elsa's cheek nuzzle against the side of her head.

"I...I wanted a kiss."

The princess froze momentarily, and then turned her head so that Elsa's neck was in sight. "A kiss?" she echoed. She saw the bob of Elsa's throat as the queen gulped before giving her the confirmation.

"Yes."

Anna lifted her head and met Elsa's gaze. She unconsciously licked her lips, a pleasant feeling fluttering throughout her at the prospect of kissing Elsa.

"…why are you looking at me like that?" the queen asked weakly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to describe it, I've never seen such an expression before," Elsa said with uncertainty. "The look in your eyes…it just makes me feel so, so _warm_ inside. It's is kind yet full of passion at the same time…it's like I can just melt under your gaze," she marveled.

Anna answered by kissing her lightly on the lips. She held there for a few seconds before pulling back, a bit disappointed when Elsa didn't respond. Didn't she want to kiss?

"I, uh, _wow_," the queen stuttered.

"Did you not like it?" the strawberry blonde questioned sadly.

"To be honest, that was my first kiss. Well, second if you count the one before," Elsa said with a blush.

"First kiss?" Anna said in bewilderment. "Second? What?"

"You actually kissed me when you were unconscious. The same day I told your brother that I had a crush on you."

"_First_ kiss?" the princess stressed. "Really?"

"I never kissed those women before. I didn't want to, and really, there were rules—look, can we please not talk about this right now? It's something I'd rather forget," Elsa pleaded.

"But the _stories_," Anna exclaimed.

"The _rumors_," Elsa corrected. There was a pause before she spoke up again. "Can I kiss you this time?"

Just as Anna was about to respond, the doors opened.

"Elsa! Help!"

Both Anna and Elsa turned in surprise.

"Olaf? Olaf!" The strawberry blonde broke their embrace and ran towards the snowman. "You're melting! How? It shouldn't have been warm enough!"

"A bright circle appeared from the clouds! The world is full of colors again! It's summer!" Olaf said excitedly as his left arm fell off from his half melted body.

"Hang on there, little guy." The moment the words were said, a little cloud appeared above Olaf's head and his body was formed back to its original state.

"My own personal flurry! I gotta go and show Marshmallow, he's on the mountains!"

As the little snowman exited, Anna and Elsa stared at each other for a few moments. The queen rushed to the windows and peaked through the curtains. "Oh my goodness! Anna! All the snow and ice have melted!" she shouted as she pulled open the curtains. "I can't believe it!"

Anna smiled widely at the sight of the blue sky and opened the windows, letting the wind drift in. A kiss that could thaw winter seemed like something that would only happen in fairy tales. Maybe that was what happened, but she would like to think that it was her love for Elsa that thawed the winter.

Was it the kiss? Was it the love? Perhaps it was both—perhaps it was actually a true love's kiss for all she knew; but either way, summer had officially returned to Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I can't remember if the story was set in summer or not…maybe I just assumed it would be like the movie. I skimmed through the previous chapters and haven't found any mentions of what season the story is set in, but if I was wrong about it please tell me.**

**The next chapter is the last!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed: I do not own Frozen.**

**A/N: The last chapter guys! Dare I say, this is the moment you've been waiting for! (I tried to make it good, honestly.)**

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Elsa is?"<p>

"Her Majesty is in the library, holding a meeting with Arendelle's best mathematicians."

Anna thanked the servant and groaned as soon as he went out of sight. When she told Elsa to just be herself she didn't mean that Elsa should get up at midnight and go skating on a self-made ice rink, or sneaking into the kitchen and steal some chocolate when she craved for them (even when all she had to do was just _ask_). She certainly didn't mean that Elsa should hold meetings with mathematicians every _week _to chat about whatever topic she found intriguing that week.

Anna had to admit that her current life wasn't bad at all. After summer had returned Elsa and she had gone to Romsdal to attend Kristoff's coronation, as well as touring the city. Elsa had asked for Kristoff's permission to court Anna, which the newly crowned King heartily agreed to. Afterwards Anna had decided to go back to Arendelle with Elsa instead of staying home, reason which she jokingly said that she already belonged to the Queen; though Kristoff and Elsa had already re-discussed that particular issue and mended their trade agreements.

Since the queen had a lot more time on hand, Anna and she got to spend more time together. Although lately, it seemed that Elsa couldn't stop being childish…in a cute manner, of course. She became more selfish and demanding, and sometimes even whined if things didn't go her way (this action was of course, only shown towards those she considered family). Anna was always amazed when Elsa acted particularly shy whenever they held hands or kissed. The queen had confessed many things that Anna found unbelievable, such as the fact that she still a virgin.

Yes, this piece of information literally blew her mind every time she thought about it.

The strawberry blonde blushed as she walked down the hall. Being preoccupied with less than innocent thoughts she didn't see the patch of ice before her and slipped, falling flat on her butt.

"Ow! Cold! Cold!"

Anna immediately pushed herself away from the cold ice and scrambled to stand up.

"Anna! Are you alright?"

The princess rolled her eyes but smiled as she rounded the corner. "Yes, Elsa, I'm fine. Why did you put that there? It's already winter, I don't need to be any colder!"

Elsa stood there with an apologetic look in her eyes as she wrung her hands together with guilt. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Say, weren't you in a meeting with the mathematicians?"

"I dismissed them already. The ice was originally for one of them, you see. A great mathematician, yes, but a closed minded buffoon he is. I thought he could use a little embarrassment so I made it that he would walk this way. I didn't know you would be passing by."

Anna turned around and saw a man strolling down the hall. "Well, I'm all up for pranking people but I should go change. Can you imagine what people will think if they see my wet bum?"

"I didn't know you cared so much about image," the queen said in a teasing tone.

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and headed towards her room with Elsa trailing behind her.

"Why are you following me?"

"So people don't see your wet bum, silly," Elsa replied simply. "Your room is quite some distance away."

A smile graced Anna's lips. For a brief moment she wondered whether Elsa had the power to, well, un-wet her bum because that ice was part of her magic.

"Why are you still following me?" Anna asked when she noticed Elsa had also entered her room. "Are you planning on watching me change?" she asked jokingly with a laugh.

When there was no response she turned around to look at the other woman. Her own face went scarlet as she realized that queen was standing there with a blush and slightly dazed eyes.

"W-What?" the princess exclaimed, wincing at how her voice suddenly seemed loud and squeaky. "It was just a joke, you know?"

The queen came to her senses upon hearing Anna and looked at her, but then she only blushed even harder.

"Elsa!" the princess reprimanded helplessly.

"Actually, I wouldn't object to that," the queen said boldly, "watching you change, that is."

"I'm sure you've watched many women unshed their clothing…I don't see how I look any different," Anna said dryly, unable to stop the hint of jealousy rising at the thought.

Elsa sighed, understanding why Anna would say such a thing. "Do you view all the chocolate as the same?" she questioned simply.

"I get it," the princess said with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry…I hate it when I bring up that sort of thing. It's like I'm trying to make you feel guilty but I'm not."

"I know, Anna. It's partly my fault, I suppose."

Both of them stood there for a moment, the air slightly awkward.

"Anna…" the queen called out softly. "No matter how long it takes, I will convince you that I only have eyes for you. I will do it with my actions and words to prove to you that I truly mean that."

"I know that it's true!" Anna replied hurriedly. "It's just that I get jealous and I can't help it! When I think about how beautiful the other women must have been compared to me and how _your_ hands have touched them all over I—"

The princess clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from spewing out more words than necessary.

"Wouldn't you like to know how it feels?"

Elsa's voice had turned low and there was this seductive quality to it. Anna couldn't do anything but watch as Elsa walked closer towards her with her eyes trained on her like a predator watching its prey. The way her hips swayed sensually with each step just rendered the princess speechless, luring her into an incoherent state.

Soon the queen closed in into her personal space, leaving nothing but a few centimeters between them. "Well?" Elsa whispered, cerulean eyes gazing at her. "Say something, Anna. I…I won't do anything that you don't want."

Unable to find anything to say, Anna grabbed onto Elsa's shoulders and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Elsa smiled shyly.

"I've been wanting you for a long time," the younger woman confessed. "I—I just don't know how to do anything."

"Just go with your instincts," the queen whispered into her ear. "But first, we have to take these clothes off."

Anna hit her forehead against Elsa's shoulder. "Honestly I envy your immunity to the cold. Do you know how many layers if I have on right now?"

"That's an easy fix."

The princess heard the snapping of fingers, and then her dress had been transformed into an ice gown. "How—? Never mind."

With another snap of her fingers, Anna was suddenly stark naked. "Elsa!" the princess screeched as she dove into bed. The queen laughed.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" she exclaimed.

"You were the one complaining," the other woman said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The princess covered herself under the blankets with a huff. Soon she noticed that Elsa joined her, though her clothes were still perfectly intact. She rolled on top of the other woman and stared at her.

"I'm feeling a déjà vu," the queen commented, "but this time instead of getting angry with me…" The older woman leaned upwards and captured the princess's lips. They kissed slowly, both of them treasuring the feeling of each other's lips. Each time they kissed Anna marveled at how soft the queen's lips were, and without realizing she became more insistent on the kisses. Each kiss was fueled with full blown desire; the desire to want, to taste more of those lips.

She stopped when she heard Elsa giggle and cool hands pressed against her cheeks. "Calm down, Anna…I'm not going anywhere."

Anna pouted and the queen surged forward, taking the chance to suck onto her lower lip. The woman above gasped quietly but welcomed the new sensation and starting moving her lips as well. The next few kisses consisted of sucking and nipping until Elsa swiped her tongue along Anna's lower lip. The younger woman squeaked and was about to pull away to ask her what that meant, but the queen looped her arms around Anna's neck and held her firmly in place. Their lips reconnected and this time, Anna swiped her own tongue along the queen's lip to see what Elsa had wanted her to do. The older woman parted her lips immediately and their hot tongues melded together, the sensation causing Anna to moan.

She could kiss Elsa for_ eternity_.

When they finally pulled apart both of their faces were flushed and eyes dark with undeniable lust.

"Tell me what you want," Anna whispered as teal gaze strongly into cerulean. "Tell me what to do to please you."

Elsa groaned quietly at the words, feeling wetness accumulate between her legs. She was very sure that the woman above her didn't know how that simple request had such a powerful effect on her. Her breath hitched with anticipation when the princess's hands ghosted over her chest. If she could she would have smiled at how cautious Anna was being. The queen closed her eyes and focused. Seconds later there was an audible gasp, and she opened her eyes.

"Elsa—"

Anna was speechless at the sight before her when Elsa melted away her gown. Unconsciously she licked her lips as her eyes raked unabashedly over Elsa's body, her mouth practically salivating at the pure beauty. She wanted so badly to touch Elsa, to run her hands along every inch of her body and claim her in all the different ways possible—if only she knew what ways.

"Mine," she finally rasped out. "Elsa…you are _mine_."

The queen felt a pleasant shiver down through her spine when she saw how impossibly dark those teal eyes became. "Touch me however you want, Anna," she commanded with a whisper. If the other woman listened harder, it would have sounded more like a plea.

Anna wasted no time and cupped Elsa's breast, gently kneading while her eyes watched the queen's face, trying to figure out what pleased her. Elsa's back arched out into her touch, her lips parted in a silent moan. When Anna's thumb grazed over a harden nipple, the queen let out a quiet groan that spurred her on.

The younger woman leaned down for a fervent kiss before moving to kiss the start of her jaw, the spot right underneath the lobe of her ear. Anna smiled when she earned a whimper and flicked out her tongue to trace the shell of Elsa's ear.

"Does that feel good?" she asked quietly.

Anna's confidence grew when she heard the platinum blonde moan. Her hands tugged and pinched at Elsa's nipples as her mouth continued to assault her jaw, ear and neck. Anna could feel her own arousal grow as wetness pooled between her legs. She shifted down and was about to kiss Elsa's breast before she heard the queen call out to her.

"Anna."

The princess looked at her quizzically until she felt Elsa move her legs. After a bit of adjusting Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna's waist. "There, much better," the queen said with a smile.

Anna laughed and gave her a quick kiss. She then kissed her collar bone before trailing down towards the valley of her breast. Her mouth latched onto the queen's left breast and she suckled on it, regularly circling the hardened nipple with her tongue. The princess felt how Elsa's legs occasionally tightened around her body and knew that whatever she was doing she was doing it right.

Hesitantly she slid her left hand down towards the queen's sex. She groaned slightly when she felt the radiating warmth. Anna glanced up towards Elsa and their eyes met for a brief moment before the queen nodded her head.

The younger woman gently stroked through slick folds and was surprised (and proud) at how wet Elsa was. She shifted upwards and Elsa parted her legs, allowing her to adjust. Anna moved her left leg between Elsa's legs and let her right stay on the side. She used her right arm to support herself while her left hand continued exploring, her thumb grazing over the sensitive nub.

Anna's eyes were trained on Elsa, taking in the rose tinted cheeks and half lidded eyes. She placed a finger at the entrance of Elsa's sex and silently asked for permission.

"Slow…go slowly," Elsa whispered.

Anna gently pushed in the tip of her finger and there was an instant reaction. The older woman moaned slightly at the contact and encouraged her to continue. Slowly she pushed her finger all the way in. The princess reveled at the way the queen's sex squeezed around her finger. In and out, in and out, slowly she began building a rhythm with Elsa's hips moving along in sync.

"More," the queen whimpered.

Anna obeyed and thrust another finger in, causing the older woman to moan louder. The younger woman lapped at her breast and suckled while she sped up her hand. As she did, the queen's breath became more ragged with each passing moment.

"Anna, Anna, Anna," the older woman chanted uncontrollably.

With one last cry of Anna's name the queen came, her sex contracting strongly around the princess's fingers. The younger woman gazed at Elsa and smiled. Elsa returned a lazy smile and kissed her.

"That was amazing…" the older woman breathed out. "It feels so much better when you do it…"

Anna blushed at the compliment.

"Now it's your turn," the queen said with a mischievous look as she smirked. "Sit on my face."

"You want me to _what_?"

"You heard me correctly, Anna. Just remember to grab onto the headboard while you're at it."

The strawberry blonde flushed a deep scarlet as she got on all fours. Crawling up the other woman's body, she stopped until her thighs were positioned at the sides of Elsa's head. She let out a sound of surprise and quickly grasped onto the headboard when the queen's flatten tongue stroked against her sex.

She let out a loud moan and gripped onto the headboard tightly. The older woman held her steady with one hand as her tongue lapped against the princess's soaked folds. Anna cried out Elsa's name when she sucked onto her clit. When the older woman's tongue prodded and swirled around her entrance, Anna was certain that it wouldn't be long until she came.

The queen removed her tongue and replaced it with a finger. Slowly she pushed it in and Anna already began to feel the coiling in her stomach. The princess had her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy as the queen began building up the rhythm, all while lips and tongue relentlessly attacked her clit at the same time.

Soon Anna came, crying out the queen's name. She shuddered pleasantly when the older woman continued to lap her sex as she rode out her orgasm. Finally she lay down beside Elsa.

"Before you ask, I read that off a book," the queen said as she licked her lips clean. "I've always wanted to try it with you, and it's even better than I imagined."

Anna kissed her, moaning at the taste of her own cum. "Well, I would like to try that next time," she purred.

"Look at you, already mastering the art of seduction," the queen said lightly.

"I learn from the best," Anna mumbled, suddenly feeling tired.

Elsa kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Anna," she whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back before falling into slumber.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Elsa's arms around her. They had been through so much and finally found their ending after making peace with their past. It had been a long time since she had been this happy, and Anna vowed that she would hold onto it.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it my friends! Thank you to everyone who has stuck to this story till the very end! (p.s. I suck at endings, I might have to re-write this later)  
><strong>


End file.
